We're going camping
by LilyAlice
Summary: Alice and Emmett decide that the family should go camping since Bella and Edward denied them the fun of throwing bachlor and bachlorette parties. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter one

"Edward!" I screamed for my love as I looked at the plans for our wedding. Alice had definitely gone over board and if I could I would kill her. I was seething when Edward came in, he took one look at me and the pictures spread out across the bed spread, and thats all it took to understand why I screamed. His face relaxed and I was in his cool arms in seconds, I could feel his calming breath on my neck.

"Bella, would you like me to talk to Alice for you?" I could hear the emphasise on 'talk', I knew it would be more along the lines of force Alice to do what he wanted. I turned in his arms so I could see his angelic face. Without a thought my hand reached up and brushed against his stone cheek.

"No, I'll talk to her." My words came out as a whisper, as I fell deeper into his topaz eyes. He lowered his head and our lips met for a too breif moment before the door flew open causing us to break apart.

"Hello Bella." Alice's to cheerful voice called from behind me. My eyes narrowed minisculy, but enough to make Edward chuckle. I stepped out of the incirclment of his arms and faced Alice. Her perfect face was lite up with one of the most breath-taking smiles, it caused my anger to falter, her eyes brightened as she saw me losing.

"Hello Alice. I need to talk to you about this." My arm swept over the papers covering Edwards and my bed. I grimaced when I saw the elaborate pink, white and blue picture of the cake that looked to be as tall as me.

"Why else would I be here if you didn't need to ask me something?" She asked the smile still on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and felt Edwards arms tighten around my waist. I turned to look at him but he was glaring at Alice, a growl building up in his chest. I placed a hand on his chest and his growl slowly died down, his eyes softening as he stared at me. what could Alice possibly be thinking that was making Edward angry? I decided it would be best not to even ask but to start talking about the reason Alice was now in this bedroom, when I could be kissing Edward.

"Alice, I said small simple wedding. That wedding cake is not small nor simple. The only thing I ask of you is to keep it small and simple and what do you do, disobey my orders." I didn't know where all this frustration and anger came from but Alice's smug look just set me off, I was practically scremaing at my best friend. "How could you do this to me Alice! I'm letting you do my wedding instead of going to Vegas and you lie to me you go back on your promise, How could you do that? The only thing so far that I like about my wedding is the groom and the bride. Change Everything Now!" Hot tears of anger were now freely falling from my eyes, ever since the day Victoria died my emotions had become almost impossible to control and now was just another time when I was having trouble. Edward's hand rubbed comforting circles into my back and gently kissed my head.

"You heard her Alice change everything." Edward told her a note of finality in his voice. Alice looked confused, but I knew better she was up to something.

"But Bella everything is perfect, well at this moment the bride could use some work but I did everything you would like." I looked up at her face and she truely looked confused and heartbroken. We both stared at each other confused before we heard Edward start laughing.

"Alice Im dissappointed in you. You call yourself a psyhic." He was still chuckling, when I saw understanding wash over Alice's features. I looked back and forth at them waiting for one of them to tell me what was going on.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I gave you the portfolio for Rosalie's wedding, let me go get yours." Suddenly she was gone and the papers that once littered the bed had dissappeared.

"How are you, love?" Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver under his touch. I felt better now in Edward's arms and knowing that horrid portfolio wasn't for my wedding.

"I've been better, just glad that...that wasn't suppose to be our wedding." I shuttered at the thought of a wedding so elaborate that the cake was as big as me. But why would Rosalie need a cake? shes a vampire for goodness sake.

"Edward, by any chance did Alice do that just to watch me freak out?" I asked innocently, but Edward didn't buy my innocent tone. He looked at me questioningly before answering.

"I don't think it was...but she was blocking her thoughts by singing 'He said She said' in French, then in Spanish when she finished." Something was going on in the Cullen house, something Alice had planned and I was going to find out. A thought hit me...what if all the Cullens knew and they were keeping it from me.

"Edward." I asked in the most alluring voice I could manage, his breathing hitched for a split second before he answered

"Bella?"

"You wouldn't be hiding anything from me would you?" I asked. I was now completely suspicous of him too.

"Bella, would I hide something from you?" He asked innocnetly, but it was too inncoent and I knew him better. I placed my hands firmly on my hips and waited, hoping he would crack under my gaze. We stood for along time locked in a silent battle. I was going to lose, I just knew it how could a human beat a vampire at anything.

"Bella, the family would like to speak to us downstairs." He finally said, I was slightly shocked this is not what I expected him to say. I bent down and kissed my lips on last time before lacing his fingers through mine and walking downstairs with me. I walked into the living room and all the cullens were seated. Alice sat on Jasper's lap with Rosalie and Emmett beside them Carlise sat on the love couch with Esme leaving the chair for me and Edwrad. He pulled me into his lap and I snuggled closer to him, dreading what was going to happen next.

"Bella, since I am not aloud to throw you a bachlorette party." Alice said while throwing a glare at Edward. "And Emmett's not aloud to throw Edward a bachlor party, we decided-."

"More like you decided." Rosalie interuppted, as she played with her finger nails. Alice glared at her but continued.

"As I was saying since we can't throw parties we decided to have a joint party." A joint party, this was not good, I couldn't even begin to imagine the terrible things that could happen at a party. I remember my last two and they didn't turn out so good.

"What are we doing Alice?" I asked, while sighing. I knew Alice would get her way, she always did. I sat holding on to Edwrad's hand tighter then would be healthy for a human why Alice and Emmett shouted.

"WE"RE GOING CAMPING!"

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_All characters belong to the lovely Stehenie Meyer_**

I gaped, open mouthed and wide eyed at Emmett and Alice. What were they thinking, me and the forest never get along and now they wanted me to live in it for a period of time, this was going to be bad and I didn't need to be a psyhic to know that.

"Alice, why camping?" I asked, I wanted to know why she would choose something so life threatning.

"Because you need more human experience and since you've never been camping we're all going to go." She smiled at me like she just won the nobel prize.

"Edward, did you know about this?" I knew arguing with Alice wouldn't work but I might be able to persuade Edward.

"Yes." Was he short answer, I glowered at him. Now my only chance out of Alice's insane plan was agreeing with the insane plan.

"Is this some sort of belated April fools joke?" I really hoped it was. Emmatt snickered and Jasper looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Bella, honey. This is not a joke or anything of the sort. The family decided they wanted to go camping-" Esme started to say.

"Who counts as 'the family' because I sure as heck did not decide to go camping. It's such a human thing to do." Rosalie interuppted yet again. Her comment seemed to deflate Emmett alittle, my bet was he was extremely excited about this.

"Rosalie." Esme scolded. " Bella we all want to go camping." she looked at Rosalie and me once before rephrasing her sentence. "Okay Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper want to go camping and it would be nice if the WHOLE family would come." She finished looking at just Rosalie and me.

"Fine I'll go, but Edward if you think this is making me happy your sadly mistaken and Alice I'll get you back for this." I huffed and crossed my arms tightly around my chest as I heard Alice's bell like laugh.

"Bella your memory sometimes amazes me, have you already forgotten i'm psyhic?" I glared at her, was she now making fun of my intelligence? I could feel Edwards cool ahnd rubbing what he thought were comforting circles in my back, but they just irked me more.

"When are we going?" I said through my teeth, this seemed to make everyones smiles gorw bigger.

"Well we're leaving in about an hour." Alice replied as she bounced in her chair like a crazed child hyped up on candy. I groaned but stood up and headed for the door. As I reached the door I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella why are you leaving?" Edward whispered low and seductivly in my ear, I could feel a blush slowly creeping onto my face, was I not suppose to go home and get my stuff?

"I was going to pack" I stated but it came out more like a question. He chuckled low in my ear.

"Silly Bella do you think Alice would tell you about camping without packing you clothes?" He started kissing my neck slowly moving up to my jaw and back down again, he did this three times before I could shake my head. My thoughts and body turned to complete mush when ever he touched me; especially kissed me. I felt him leading me up the stares but I was to busy focusing on breathing to notice much more than that. Edward silently set me on the bed and sat down beside me.

"What?" I asked, as he stared at me unmoving. My only answer were hips lips capturing mine. The kiss started out like most of them controlled and gentle, but I wasn't having that I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. suprisingly he didn't pull away or tell me I was going to be the death of him, he responded. It was another kiss I could add to the short list of them that went past his boundries and I loved every minute of them. Aruptly Edward pulled away, his eyes shining with love.

"Alice is about to come in." Was all he said before the short pixie vampire bounced in a complete wardrobe and make-up kit in her arms.

"Get out Edward me and Bella have some 'outdoors women' make overing to do." Edward kissed me one last time before leaving the room, growling at Alice as he passed.

"Alice I don't want to wear whatever you ahve in your hands and I don't need make-up for the woods. First of all I can't look better then Rosalie, Esme and you and second of all its a waste." Alice stood there staring at me while I talked.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked slightly annoyed. I nodded. "Okay then chnage into these and then I'll do your hair and make-up." I stared at the clothes she gave me, they were decent clothes just a normal t-shirt and a pair of capris. This was new Alice actually got me clothes that looked comfortable, but I had to have them on to judge.

"Fine I'll wear these, I'll let you do my hair but no make-up got it?" Her face fell into a pout but she nodded anyways. I went to the bathroom and changed. After that it took Alice a record time of five minutes to finish my hair. I looked in the mirror and I actually looked like I've been camping before it was weird.

"Thanks Alice." She beamed at me before skipping towards the door.

"We're leaving in ten minutes Bella so hurry up and get you butt downstairs." I slowly followed the happy little vampire downstairs, tripping only once while coming down. When I made it all the way down I found myself in Edward's arms, I took a deep breath and sighed. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

"Are you ready to go, love. Me and you are riding with Alice and Jasper in the volvo and the rest are going in Rosalie's M3." His cold finger reached under my chin and lifted my head up so his lips could touch mine.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I answered glumly. "But if Alice is going to play survivor barbie with me all weekend I'm running away, I'll vote myself ofe the island." Edward rolled his eyes at me,

"Bella why do you think this is going to end up horribly?" He asked, laughter in his tone.

"When has anything that Alice planned not turned out bad for me?" I countered.

"Good point." He said laughing harder as he grabbed our suitcases in on hand and me in the other. I couldn't even begin to imagine the horror I was in for but Emmett helped my imagionation.

"Strip Poker when we get there!"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and thanks to minnie-mouse 101 for pointing out my really obvious spelling mistakes. Please review and if you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**All the characters belong to the lovely Steohenie Meyer.**_

_"strip poker when we get there!" Emmett yelled._

"Don't worry about it love, Emmett was mostly talking to Rosalie." Edward said as Emmett got enthusiastically into the car, with an annoyed looking Rosalie.

"Mostly? And even if he was Rosalie doesnt look to happy about...well anything right now." It was true Rosalie looked absolutely pissed, I was oddly glad she was driving, I could just imagine the yelling that would happen if she wasen't, I was also glad calm, peaceful Esme was going with her to keep her in check. I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo waiting for Jasper and Alice to come.

"Hurry up Alice" I mumbled, just as she walked through the door carryingthree suitcases and Jasper carrying five. Who need seven suitcases for camping, wasen't the whole point to enjoy nature? They put four suitcases in the volvo and three in the M3, before sliding gracefully into the backseat,

"Seriously Alice seven suitcaese?" I asked as Edward started up the car, its soft engine slightly rumbled beneath us.

"I couldn't fit all my supplies in only six so I had to bring seven." That was Alice's brilliant answer. There was no other way to comprehend that answer other then the fact that she was Alice and could get away with it. Edward chuckled quietly beside me, I turned to face him.

"Alice is trying to figure out how you only have one suitcase." He answered my questioning look.

"How can you not bring one suitcase. Alice we're only going for three days and you're a vampire you shouldn't need as much clothes as me." I was starting to wonder, if Alice was ever hit extremely ahrd on the head with a shopping beg when she was younger.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She chaistised. "Whne you see the future like me you learn to pack for it." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"What did you see Alice." I demanded. If Alice saw something that made her pack so many suitcases I was now even more horrified then I was when Emmett yelled strip poker.

"I saw nothing fo importance to you Bella." She said to avoid my question. I glared at her butshe never met my eyes. Fine if she wanted to be that way.

"Edward?" I turned to him pouting. He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile, which made my heart race and not just because it was him but because he was looking ta me and driving 140km an hour down the highway. Seeing my distress he turned back to face the road witha triumphant smile on his face.

"Alice is thinking about the things she wants to do to Jasper in their tent." He shuddered at her thoughts, which only made her grin more. The rest of the drive we spent in silence except for the odd song that Alice would sing a long to. It took under half an hour to reach the end of the gravel trail that lead to a dead end. I knew I would have to walk but the forest looked more frightening from up close, roots stuck dangerously out of the ground and branches sat low to the ground, I shuddered internally and the pain such simple things culd inflict.

"Are you coming love." Edwards voice called from outside my opened door. I looked up to see that he had the door open for me and was patiently standing there with his hand out for me to grasp.

"Oh sorry Edward I was dreading the roots and branches." I said without even thinking about it. I felt the all too familiar blush creep up my cheeks and heard Edward chuckle, but it was quiet compared to Emmett's booming laugh.

"Don't worry Bella we''l protect you from the evil branches, but you might want to worry about the roots I don't know if we could help you there!" Emmett shouted through his laughter. Stupid Vampires and their super sonic hearing I can't even mumble to my self without being heard any more.

"Oh be quiet Emmett, I don't fall that much." I tried to say, while trying to hold my dignity but it was a waste of time for everyone but Esme broke out into gigle and smiles at my comment. "Annoying vampires, can't we just start moving." I asked, angry enough to call them vampire, but unfortunately made them laugh harder. "Fine I'll walk by myself." I stood out of the car and headed towards the forest not remotely sure as to where I was going.

"Bella." Edward whispered into my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist. "You have no idea where you're going and you forgot to help us with the bags."

"Oh, sorry pass me my bag then." My anger completely dissapated when I saw him. I ahted how he made me forget being angry, yet I couldn't hate him, it was completely frustrating. He looked into my eyes, his topaz eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I was joking Bella did you really think I would make you carry a bag?" I saw Alice giggle over Edward's shoulder. I nodded my head, he rolled his eyes. The trip through the forest was just as bad as I thought it was going to be and just to be cruel the Cullen's decided they wanted to move at human pace. what kind of wedding party was this?

"Hey Bella! Help! the brach had me in its grasp I'm going down!" I heard Emmett screaming from my left. I stuck out my tongue like a child but forgot to watch where I was going and tripped over a root, landing in Edward's arms inches away from the ground.

"Please watch you step love I don't want to lose you to a root." He attempted to say seriously but I heard the mocking undertone. This camping trip was turning into a bug Bella untill she throws her self off another cliff kind of camping trip and at this moment Esme and Rosalie were the only ones not being rude. We arrived at the open camp site around supper time...for me. As soon as the tents were set up and the fire was going, so about five minutes later, Emmett started complaining.

"Please guys can't we play one round of strip poker?" He asked in a whiney tone that a normal boy would have never used. "Okay, everyone can play but alice. Edwrad you can't play becasue you'll read Alice's mind, so that means Jasper and Bella can't play because their lovers will tell them. And I don't really want to see Esme and Carlise naked...so Rosalie you want to play strip poker." everyone stared at Emmett, he came to a conclusion on his own for once and it was actually logical. As if in tune we all broke out laughing at the same time causing Emmett to pout, probably from Rosalie laughing at him. Esme was the fisrt to compose herself.

"Bella, dear what would you like to eat." she asked me.

"How about fried moutain lion?" I felt Edward stiffen beside me. "Okay fine what about fried beans?" Esme nodded her head and pulled out a can.

"Bella may I talk to you alone?" I voice came form behind me. I turned to see Rosalie standing off to the side looking pointedly at me.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I would love for your critism and thoughts so please continue to review. Hope you enjoyed!**

**LilyAlice**


	4. Chapter 4

**_All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just took them camping._**

"_Bella may I talk to you alone?" I voice came form behind me. I turned to see Rosalie standing off to the side looking pointedly at me._

I stared at Rosalie confused. Rosalie and me had never been close like the rest of the family and me, actually I can just barely call us aquaintances and now she wants to speak to me.

"Sure." Was my smart reply, I was too shocked to think of something beter. "I'll see you at the camp fire Edward." I kissed him quickly of the cheek before heading towards Rosalie. I tried to act confident and fine, but the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop moving.

"Follow me Bella we need to get out of hearing range." I looked at her panicked, why would we need to move out of hearing range. It wasen't that I completely thought she would kill me, I was nervous because there was a possibility that she wanted to kill me. I followed her as she weaved gracefully through the trees, her blonde hair shimmering in the wind. I stumbled, ungracefully behind her, looking more like a peasant compared to her queen status. I was suprised when she stopped and was standing still infront of me with her hand out stretched.

"Bella take my hand. I need to move faster. Edward can still hear my thoughts." I hesitantly took her hand, and was thrown over her back. She raced through the forest, the wind whipping in our faces and the trees becoming nothing more then green blurs. She finally stopped in a valley. I dropped form her back and turned to stare at her. What could Rosalie possibly want that invovled us being so far away?

"Bella you are probably wondering why I brought you out here. And the answer to that is, I don't want to be here." She gestured to the forest, before continuing. "And I know you don't want to be here, so I came up with a plan to make this little expedition more...interesting." A wicked smile appeared suddenly on her face, I became increasingly more worried about this plan.

"What do I have to do with this?" I asked. What could I possibly do to help Rosalie, I was a slow human.

"Well I wanted to tease the boys especially Emmett and Edward. Both who are going to get on my nerves for this whole trip. I need your help with Edward." I felt honoured that Rosalie wanted my help, but could I really trick Edward?

"I'll help you but we need Alice on our team, shes a strong ally." If I ever had to trick Edward might as well do it and learn more about Rosalie. Rosalie smiled.

"Good thinking Bella, Alice should be here in about a minute I can hear her coming." Of course Alice was already coming, she would never miss out on a chance to make Edward mad.

"What did you have in mind for them?" I was being to get curious and excited about this. Rosalie didn't have time to answer for Alice walked out of the forest carrying a suitcase.

"Hello partners in crime, I came prepared for battle and ready to win the war." Alice said, her face had two black paint strips under her eyes and she was dressed in an extremely revealing bathing suit. On dear what have I signed myself up for. Rosalie smiled at Alice and flashed to her side, suddenly ruffling through the duffelbag.

"Okay Bella we're going to need you to put this on under your clothes." Rosalie said before throwing a skimpy navy blue bikini at me.

"No No No, I'm am not wearing this Alice Brandon Cullen. You can't expect me to wear this." It looked like it would barely cover...anything.

"You will wear it Bella or we'll force you into it. It's your choice." She said cheerfully. It amazed me how Alice could threaten someone with a cheerful voice and still amke them feel scared. I huffed at her before heading towards the cover of the trees to change. I heard the quiet voices of Alice and Rosalie as they planned and plotted. I slipped quickly out of my clothes and into the bathing suit. It was even smaller then I originally thought, only covering what it had to. My pale skin looked suprisingly like Alice's. I placed my clothes over top and walked back towards the waiting girls.

"Okay heres the plan, we're all going to go swimming in a cove just about a mile away from the campsite, wearing our wonderful bathing suits. The boys are going to come and thats when the torture begins while you two are flirting with them I will slip away and do some undercover work of my own. Jasper won't suspect me because I'll tell him something juicy and not fit for Bella's ears. Do you understand." She asked, her voice serious and chipper.

"So i'm just suppose to flirt with Edward?" Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes at me.

"No silly you're suppose to keep him occupied, you are suppose to go to all lengths to keep him busy and occupied on your body." I felt my face redden. I was suppose to seduce him, hadn't I tried that once and failed?

"Well...fine...if I have to." I finally replied, I didn't want to back down I had to prove I was capable of being a Cullen girl.

"Excellent." Rosalie said in an evil tone, which made Alice and me break out into giggles.

"Okay Bella hop on." Alice said, I walked over to her and jumped on her back. It was weird being carried by a girl many inches shorter then you. We arrived back to the campsite just as my dinner was finished being cooked. Esme handed it to me on a plate and I saw over her shoulder Alice motioning for me to hurry up. I forced my food down faster then I ever ate and placed it down.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called. I looked over at her feighing curiosity. "Would you like to go swimming?" I pretended to ponder the idea, glancing quickly at Edward who was staring intently at me.

"Sure, why not. Let me just go change." I went to stand up and go to Edward's and my tent when I tripped over a piece of wood that was loose at the campfire.

"We can't leave you alone for a minute can we." Edward said to me as he placed me back on my feet. I kissed him lightly before answering.

"You know you love catching me. It's you favourite pass time, considering it passes alot of time." He smiled my favourite crooked smile, his eyes brightening with amusement.

"Anything to do with you I love. Now be careful changing, you wouldn't want me to come in and help." I scowled at him before moving to my tent

"Are you sure I wouldn't want you to come in?" I called behind me earning a dissapproving glance from Edward and a thumbs up from Rosalie. I entered the tent and Alice was sitting in it, she moved to my side and quietly whispered.

"Plan sink the rocks is in action, it is time to show us your moves grasshopper."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. Heres another chapter hope you enjoy! I may not beable to post tomorrow due to the fact that its the holidays and all my brothers are home. One computer four brothers.**

**Please tell me what you think**

**LilyAlice**


	5. Chapter 5

**You should all thank me Im posting twice in one day when I should be doing my math. I should warn you I have no spell check and its late so...this is your advanced warning.**

**_Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._**

"_Plan sink the rocks is in action, it is time to show us your moves grasshopper."_

"Alice!" I giggled. "I'm not a grasshopper and I have no moves." Alice's face fell at my words. "But if you want to use code names, you can be praying mantis, and Rosalie is our dear friend ladybug." I quickly said before she began to pout. My words though seemed to make her happy, I heard the ghost of her giggle as she moved at vampire speed out of the tent. I stripped out of my clothea and stood in the navy bikini, what had I gotten myself into, I would never beable to pull this off. I can do this, I can do this, I'm a smart pretty girl, I tried to tell myself but come on what was I thinking, Alice and Rosalie were going to be only feet away from me, I could never be pretty with them there.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. "stop doubting how pretty you are, because you're gorgeous and get your pretty little butt out here so we can go to the cove!" I heard her huff and Edward snarl. I stepped out of the tent with a towel wrapped securely around me, my sad attept to hide myself. I was instantly confronted by Edward.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, now stop doubting that." He said as he grabbed my face between his hands. I nodded slowly too intranced by his eyes to form words.

"Okay lover boy we need Bella." Alice's impatient tone came from beside my ear. I felt her cool hand wrap around my wrist and start to drag me across the campsite. "Oh and Edward, please bring Bella her towel." and with no more warning she ripped the towel off me and flung it at Edward before racing towards the cove.

"Alice!" I screamed as she set me down on the grass beside the river bank. "How dare you take my towel, th-" I was silenced by Alice's hand over my mouth.

"Bella do you remember the plan. You're suppose to seduce Edward and to do that he had to catch a glimpse of you in this." She gestured to my bikini and my anger dissapated. Rosalie was already sitting in the water, laughing at Alice and me bickering.

"Dear Bella your anger and memory are sometimes so outstanding." She said while laughing, I stuck my tongue out at her and sat down on the grass. Alice sighed.

"If your going to act like a five year old we'll treat you like a five year old." Alice said.

"You wouldn't dress a five year old like this Alice." I retorted.

"Bella you agreed to go along with this plan so please let the professionals handle this." She had a point, I guess I would just have to let loose and be wild.

"As much as I love to see you two bicker the boys are coming." With Rosalie's words Alice quickly stripped to her bathing suit and took me and her into the water. The water was cold and it stung a little as my warm skin touched it. I little screech escaped my lips as Alice submerged me completely under water. Of course a water war followed. In the end Rosalie ended up with mud in her hair and me with mud covering the majority of my body, Alice though was completely clean. It was at this time that the boys decided to make an appearance. Their timing couldn't have been any worse.

"Hello boys." Alice said cheerfully. Rosalie and me both turned and jumped back into the water to dislodge the mud from our bodies. when my head came above surface I saw Edward standing at the edge, the moonlight hitting off his pale skin making him look more like a greek god then ever, I could feel my heart pound in my chest. And bless him, he was holding my towel. I stepped out of the water and put on my game face, I was ready to distract him...hopefully.

"Hello Edward, thanks for bringing my towel." I said, letting a smile play on my lips. This was so not going to work. I walked over and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist.

"You're getting me wet you know?" He said in his perfect voice, as his arms came around my waist. Behind his back I saw Alice whisper something to Jasper and run off into the night. Good the plan was in action..whatever it was.

"Yeah I know, it was sort of the point. I want you to get wet...actually I want you to come in the water." I walked out of his grasp and walked into the water, stopping part way in to throw him a look over my shoulder before diving under. When my head resurfaced, I saw Edward taking off his shirt, something that I'm glad I didn't miss. Edward without his shirt was absolutely breathtaking, his perfectly sculpted stomach and chest shimmered slightly in the moonlight contrasting beautifully with the night. I shook my head a couple of times to regain my focus. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie giving me the thumbs up behind Emmett's back, I winked before turning my attention back to Edward. Remember the plan I had to keep chanting to myself as Edward wadded slowly into the water. I walked over to meet him, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs securely around his waist. his eyes widdened.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I shrugged, it was best not to talk for I knew my voice would waver. If I was suppose to seduce my fiance for Alice and Rosalie I was going to do it my way and have fun. My new confidence seemed to suprise both Edward and me. I slowly bent my head down and kissed his perfect neck. slowly moving up his neck to the corner of his lips. I saw his eyes were closed as if he was focusing really hard on something.

"What are you thinking about?" I said in my best breathy voice, hyper aware that Rosalie and Emmett were only feet away.

"I was thinking about boundries." He said, he probably said it to warn me but I had to continue...for the good of the team. I kissed his lips tracing my tongue around them, reliquishing in his cool skin.

"What boundries?" I asked proud that my voice remained unwavered. I felt his arms tighten around my waist. He opened his eyes and they were the most brilliant liquid gold I've ever seen. They seemed endless, full of depth and love. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Oh dear, this was not good. Think about dying puppies, screaming chldren, I tried hard to dispell the thoughts about Edward that all of a sudden bombarded my brain. It didn't work to well for Edward captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss. Thankfully Rosalie threw a mud ball at Edwards head, hitting its target square on. He slowly set me back on my feet.

"I apologize in advance my love for leaving, but I must get Rosalie." I kissed his lips once more before he practically dissappeared in speed after Rosalie. I let out a sigh and sinked lower into the water. That was a close call I almost gave in, which wouldn't have turned out good, well it would have turned out perfect in one way but I would have definitly spilled what we were planning. I turned to see Emmett almost dying from withheld laughter.

"Bella that was amazing, I've never seen Edward so out of control." He managed to say before collapsing under water in laughter. Jasper appeared out of the forest and into the water.

"Hey Jasper!" Emmett called. "Would you like to play pass that human?" OH no, I started backing up towards the shore.

"Sure Emmett. come here Bella." I screamed and tried to run but it was definitly no use. Emmett picked me up and was holding me tightly.

"Remember the less you struggle the less the throwing will hurt." Emmett told me and I instantly stilled. This night was definitly not going my way. And to my suprise I was soaring through the air only to land in stone cold arms and the soaring again. It went on like this a couple of times before I heard Edward's angry roar.

"Oh shit." was all Jasper and Emmett got to say before Edward tackled them. I was again in stone cold arms but they weren't who I expected they were Alice's and we were running through the forest.

"You did well grasshopper, Jasper was dying from both your emotions." I blushed just remembering our little encounter in the lake. "The plan is in motion and we are to meet Rose in the valley at 24:00. Operation 'E' is underway and the war has just begun".

"Alice what is it with the codes, its hard enough undestanding without them and it's hard to have a war when the other side doesn't know about it." I told her, a smile crossed her lips.

"Oh but they will...they will." Was her final comment before we entered the valley and I saw what was planned.

* * *

**Please review, I would love to know what you, the readers, all think. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Happy holidays.**

**LilyAlice**


	6. Chapter 6

**It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but I'm positive you already know that.**

Rosalie stood in the middle of the valley holding a jar of bugs. Beside her was skimpy clothing, honey and make up, lots of make-up. I looked at Alice, worried about her state of mind. What did she really plan on doing? I had hoped it would be something innocent but again what could I expect when it was Alice and Rosalie. Alice was grinning like a cheshire cat, which reminded me greatly of Alice in wonderland. If only Alice was that innocent and kind...yeah right.

"Okay Bella all you have to do is scream bloodly murder and Edward will come running. He will try to comfort you because you're now terrified of bugs." She gestured towards the jar and continued. "I want you to somehow pin him to the ground. That will be mine and Rosalie's signal to come in, with you ontop of him and Rosalie holding him down, he won't beable to move with out hurting you, so, of course he'll stay still." It seemed as though Alice had planned this out very well, I was amazed she kept it from Edward so well. "I will apply makeup and we'll escort him back to the camp, where we will take many pictures. This is only phase one. In seeing Edward, Emmett will become paranoid and scared. That is all you need to know for now." I nodded my head to show her I understood. I walked towards Rosalie and the jar of bugs.

"Do I have to wear these clothes?" I asked pointing to the clothes laying neatly on the rock. The both smiled at me and nodded. There was no point in arguing they would just win, or force me into them either way it was a waste of time and energy on my part. I grabbed the blue short tight dress and walked towards the trees.

"Aww Rose shes growing up so fast. Look how she learns and accepts things." I heard Alice croon. I turned my head to stick my tongue out before hiding behind a tree to change. I came out and was instantly bombarded by Alice. After she was done with playing doll, she pulled out a mirror and I would have to say I looked amazing, well for a human, I still didn't hold a candle to Alice and Rosalie. My hair was swept up into a pony tail but it shimmered in the moonlight, my skin pale as ever looked perfect and flawless. My makeup was natural but brought out my eyes.

"I might hate having you use me as a doll Alice, but I can't say you don't do a good job, you're like a miracle worker." She smiled once more before her face fell into a serious mask.

"Okay Rosalie release the bugs. Bella stay still and remember scream like you're being murdered." I nodded once, bugs were never my favourite things they really actually creeped me out. I stood stock still and watched as Rosalie dumped giant spiders opver my feet. I could feel them crawling all over my skin and it was the gorssest thing I've ever experienced. As I was told to do I screamed, loud and shrill. It only took Edward ten seconds to reach me and have me in his arms.

"Bella are you okay? what's wrong?" His topaz eyes bored into mine as his hands ran over my body searching to see if everything was fine.

"I'm fine. But a spider was crawling over my feet and it scared me. Sorry for making you come over here." I was definitly trying to juice up the scared, sorry fiance role, Alice would be proud. His eyes went from fear and concern, to amusment in an instant.

"You're scared of spiders?" He asked, but I heard the laughter underneath.

"Not scared." I said, slightly annoyed by his laughter. "It was just surpising." I huffed and walked away from him amd sat on the ground. I loved how oblivious he was. He followed me his walk graceful and quiet. He lay beside me, grabbing my hand and rubbing cicles with his thumb on the back of my hand. I only had one opportunity to do this right. I pushed my self up and straddled his waist. I breifly caught a glimpse of shock cross his face before he masked it.

"Bella, what are you doing." He asked, curiosity and dissapproval in his tone.

"this." Was all I said before leaning over and kissing him. At first he didn't react but soon enough his hands were in my hair, on my back, holding my thigh. It was an amazing feeling which was slightly clouded over with guilt for betraying such a perfect creature, but not enough to stop. Suddenly Edward became tense underneath me and I saw Alice at his face and Rosalie was beside me holding him down. I grinned at him, the suprise and comprhension on his face was priceless. I felt the growl in his throat building up as Alice pulled out her make-up bag.

"Bella." He said in a calm controlled voice. "You betrayed me..to these two." It always seemed that he knew just what to say to make me feel bad.

"I'm sorry Edward but they're very...persuasive." I said, as I kissed his cheek. It suprised me he wasn't even fighting.

"More like corrupting, they corrupted my sweet, innoent Bella." He mumbled, unaware that I heard him. That stung a little but I knew better than to listen to him anymore.

"We didn't corrupt her innocence Edward, you are going to do that." Rosalie said, which wasn't the smartest idea. Edward finally put up a fight and managed to set me on the ground and fight off both Rosalie and Alice.

"You girls want a war with the boys we'll give you one. I suggest watching your back. Bella please come with me now, it is well past midnight and you need your sleep." I started towards him, knowing it was best not to make him more angry.

"No no no." Alice tsked, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Edward if its a war you want it's a war you'll get but Bella is a girl so shes on our team and we wouldn't want her fratinizing with the enemy now would we." Edward smiled, actually smiled at Alice and shook his head.

"Fine Alice, but in two days time you better give me my fiance back, and she better be the same." He stalked away in the forest.

"You know you love the clothes shes in." Alice said to his retreating back. I turned to Alice worried that Edward was angry.

"Bella Edward is not angry at you, but he is at Rosalie and me. He actually finds it comical that you are actually up for this." I sighed, happy that he wasn't angry. Alice picked me up and we made it back to the campsite in record time. ON the opposite side of the campfire sat the boys all smiling. I was suddenly worried about what was going to happen over the next two days and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Good-night everyone." I walked towards my tent stopping only to kiss Edward. "I still love you even if you are planning on tricking me." I said in his ear before continuing to walk.

"Jasper if you try what I see in my vision, you'll be very sorry." I heard Alice say absentmindedly. Jasper must have asked Edward what she was thinking for Edward said;

"You won't beable t touch her for three months..oh and Emmett that also goes for you." This was going to be a very interesting couple of days, was my last coherant though before I fell into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

**This chapter, wasn't that funny, but it did serve it's purpose to start the battle of the sexes. Sorry if it's dissappointing. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And an extra thanks to Cullen Ninja and Peppermint Sprinkles who both reviewed numerous times.**

**Again Hope everyone had an awesome holiday.**

**LilyAlice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thanks to all who review, it really makes my day to see people take their time to read my story. **

**Ecerything still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Please take about 20 seconds to review, it would mean alot to me. Now on to the story. **

I woke up to Alice singing here comes the bride beside my ear. I groaned loudly and rolled over. I wondered breifly how much more annoying Alice could get, but I was contridicted when Alice tore off my sleeping bag and starting singing soldier boy, possibly the worst song on the radio right now.

"I'm up Alice! i'm Up!" I screamed at her, she giggled before handing me a bag. I stared at it like it was a pussing sore.

"This is what you are to wear today, remember the war is on and you are a Cullen girl." I felt my heart squeeze, it felt good to be called a Cullen girl. I opened the bag and what I saw made my eyes widden.

"You can't be serious?" I said in shock as I saw the mini skirt and tank top.

"Dead serious." Alice replied, I stared. "No pun intended of course. Now get changed and meet me outside." She left the tent and dissappointment washed over me. Edward couldn't even come in and wake me up, I loved how he woke me up. Alice was just annoying in the morning. I grabbed the clothes and threw them on, angrily. when I walked out I was met by Rosalie in a bikini and Alice in a miniskirt and a bikini top. It dawned on me that Alice and Rosalie were trying to tease the boys.

"Is there bets on whos going to win?" I asked. Knowing them there probably was. Alice smiled wickedly.

"Well yes there is. The war is what sex can go the longest without touching their lover." I stared at Alice, was she being serious?

"You're telling me that the war is no longer just innocent pranking but is how long I can go without touching Edward?" This was going to be horrible, torture. I swear Alice wanted this to be torture for me. Wasen't this whole thing for Edward and me anyway?

"It's not just about you and Edward. Jasper and me, Rosalie and Emmett are also included in this." Oh my gosh, she was being serious. during a party for Edward and me that Alice forced me to go to, I wasn't allowed to touch him, this was cruel and unusual.

"Well who's going to win?" Alice must know who would win.

"It keeps changing but mostly its us girls." Her grin was wide and contagious. I found my self smiling.

"Okay what happens to the losers?" Alice's grin, if possible, grew wider and Rosalie adopted a secretive grin of her own.

"The losers must be the winners servants for a week." well that would be interesting.

"So why did you change it to this instead of pranks?" I really was curious, but more depressed that I couldn't hold, kiss, or hug Edward.

"Because you're human and it wouldn't be even teams and it's funner to tease them then it is to put make-up on them." It sounded like she was talking about a prized dog not a lover. I rolled my eyes at her, the whole thing was already set up and Alice and Rosalie would kill me if I lost.

"Okay than ladies, lets get this started. Where are the boys so we can start the teasing?" Alice beamed at me.

"I'm so proud of you Bella, you've come so far." Rosalie rolled her eyes behind Alice's back, I tried to stiffle my giggle. "We're meeting them down by the lake." Alice continued, as if nothing happened. I grabbed my towel and walked in the general direction of the lake.

"Bella, I'm going to need to carry you, the lake is about a mile away. Too far for you to walk." I nodded, I didn't really want to walk through the forest where the branches could scratch my skin, causing me to bleed and the Cullens to go crazy. Okay so maybe that is a litle bit to dramatic but still, forests and me don't get along. We arrived by the side of the lake in a couple of seconds. Alice set me on my feet and we all laid out our towels and watched the boys act like...well boys. Emmett was throwing dirt at Jasper at an amazing speed and Edward was laughing too hard that he kept slipping under the water. They were each in their swim shorts, looking incredible as usual.

"Alice we're suppose to win this?" I asked incredulously, but just looking at Edward I knew I wouldn't make it.

"More faith Bella. Wait untill he sees you, hes been to preoccupied to really look." That slightly stung, he didn't even notice us arrive. We lay on our towels in silence, well the girls were silent, for only a couple of seconds before the boys rushed over to say hi.

"Hello love." Edward said he his velvet voice. I was so doomed.

"Hey Edward." He sat beside me, his bronze hair dripping with water, looking more like a model then was fair.

"Are you trying to tan?" He asked innocently, looking over my body and the towel.

"No." I said defensively. "I was going to lay back and relax, while watching you boys act like monkeys." Edward frowned slightly at my comment. I was glad he didn't see through my mask, if he did I would probably be attached to his lips right now.

"Actually Bella the suns going to come out in about 2 minutes and 37 seconds." Alice's musical voice informed me. Damn! Edward in the sun, was Alice planning on having me spontaniously combusting. I saw Edward's grin widden.

"Would you mind greatly if I laid beside you?" He asked, his breath fanning across my face. I closed my eyes briefly to compose myself.

"Sure,it's a free country." I replied in my best nonchulant voice. He lay beside me, only inches from my arm. I looked over to see Emmett not fairing to good with Rosalie. Alice and Jasper both looked fine, they were talking buoyantly about something. Edward and me sat in silence for the remainder of the 2 minutes. I looked up to see the clouds part and the sun finally escaped, shining brightly down on the forest and my beautiful vampire fiance. I looked over and practically blinded myself, the Cullens sparkle all five of them shone and sparkled like they had an inner glow. It was hard to resist the urge to touch his sparkling skin but I didn't. I felt Alice touch my shoulder.

"Here Bella you might want these." I grabbed the sunglasses from her hand and placed them on my face. I turned to see Edward staring at me, his face exceptionally close.

"If you don't mind Edward, I'm going to try and get a tan." I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"You don't tan Bella, you're going to burn." I heard the smile in his tone.

"Thats just wonderful Edward, make fun of the albino. Well news flash you don't tan either." I huffed before laying on my back and soaking in the rays.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**LilyAlice**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Thanks to all who review and read my story, it means alot.**

"Bella." I heard Edward call, but it was best to ignore him, if I pretended he wasn't there I would make it through this afternoon. "Bella!." Edward called to me louder, man was he presistent. "Alice!" He growled. What could really be bugging him so much.

"Yes Edward." Alice answered sweetly.

"Could you put some sun scren on Bella, shes going to burn and for some reason shes ignoring me. Bella I didn't mean to make fun of you, I was just pointing out the truth, you burn." I looked over to watch Alice dissappear, leaving behind a sad Jasper.

"Edward if that was an apology, I don't accepted. Sorry please try again." I heard Alice's chime of a laugh beside my ear, startling me.I felt her cold hands touch my arm.

"Alice." I screeched. "I can apply my own sun screen thank you." She silently handed over the bottle and went back to talk with Jasper. Edward watched me intentlyas I applied the sun screen to my exposed skin. I looked into his his and they were liquid gold. I quickly looked away, I wanted to at least last one day.

"Bella, you could at least talk to me." Edward said, but I could tell my silence was hurting him.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought." I mentally hit myself, that was the worst explanation I could have gave.

"What are you thinking about." He asked, and that would be why I don;t say anything to do with thinking.

"You mostly." I didn't want to lie to him, if we were to be married in...five days. I shrieked and sat up. Edward's face was masked in worry.

"Bella, whats wrong." I could hear the amout of control it took him to keep his voice calm.

"We're going to be married in FIVE DAYS!" Wow this past month just flew by. Mt scream definitely caught everyones attention, they all turned their heads and stopped their conversations to look at me.

"Congratulations Bella, you finally are on the right day, with the rest of us." Rosalie said while laughing, soon everyone but Edward was laughing at me and my expression.

"Bella, love, if you don't want to we don't have to." Edward said, he took my outburst as one of horror.

"No, I do..its just the date took me by suprise, sorry." I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment. The laughter died down and all the Cullen's heads swiveled to face the forest. Esme and Carlisle both came through in their swimming gear,ready to swim. I stood up and went to Esme.

"Hello sweetheart." Esme greeted me. "Why the red face?" She asked, I pointed to her children. I couldn't wait till I could hit them and make them hurt and not just destory my hand.

"No teasing Bella, it's her wedding soon." Esme scolded. Turning back to me she hugged me. "Don't worry, it will only get better." I highly doubted it would get better, once I was a vampire it would only get worse, I was sure of that.

"Mom, you do know I'm also getting married." Edward asked, feighing a hurt expression.

"Of course dear, But Bella's the bride, so it means more." I looked over to see Carlisle, watching his children with interest.

"What bet is going on now?" He suddenly asked. My forehead crinkled, how would he know about that, his children must have had the same expression for he started to explain.

"Rosalie, is in a revealing bathing suit and Emmett isn't touching her. Alice is looking at Jasper, with so much lust its hard to look at them and Edward doesn't have his arms around Bella. So what is the bet." He asked again. I was suprised at how well he really knew his family, that he could figure all that out within one minute.

"It's a battle of the sexes dad, the first person to touch their lover loses to the other team. The losers have to be the winners servants for a week." Alice said cheerfully. Esme smiled and laughed.

"Okay tell me when you win girls." She said before jumping into the water.

"The girls aren't going to win." Emmett protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm going to have to agree with my wife." Carlisle said, holding up his hand to stop Emmett from talking. "Look at this logically. Alice can use Jasper's emotions against him. Emmett would never stand a chance against Rosalie if she tried and Edward would have been your best chance, but that's only if Bella doesn't trip or fall." I had to give Carlisle a hand, you didn't need Alice to know that the boys weren't going to fair to well.

"How do you know the girls might not slip up?" Jasper asked Carlisle. He was slightly hurt by his fathers logic.

"Rosalie loves to tease Emmett, she never fails. Alice willl see Jasper do anything and Bella is too worried about making Rosalie and Alice mad that she wouldn't do anything, but your best chance to win boys is if Bella messes up." I felt everyones eyes turn to me, damn I was the weakest link...good-bye.

"I think I'm going for a swim." I said, my voice falttering slightly, for the nervousness their looks were causing. I jumped into the water and swam over to Esme, she would help me.

"Bella you are not the weakest, that would be Emmett." I heard the hurt protest Emmett made from his mothers remark. But I was just glad someone knew what to say to make me feel better. I floated lazily on my back listening to Emmett and Edward bickering over some sports team, and Alice and Rosalie bicker over who's the best fashion designer. When I got out of the water, Edward placed my towel over my shoulders. I glared at him, of course he would find away to get close.

"Hey Alice, what exactly are the rules?" I asked inncoently.

"No touching, pretty straight forward Bella." She was looking at me questuioningly, before conprhension dawned on her porcelien face.

"That doesn't just mean skin, I'm still touching Jasper if he has clothes on." She said glaring at Edward, I could just imagine what Edward had planned, he was smart enough to find loopholes like that.

"Who wants to go for a hike?" Emmett asked suddenly, excitment bubbling on his tone.

"Emmett remember if you see a bear, Bella is here and would not like to see that." Alice said before standing up. Hiking! I gulped, in sandles and skimpy clothing, I don't think so.

"don't worry Bella I'll catch you if you fall." Alice said. How had I managed to be hoodwinked into a hike? Oh yeah, their five beautiful vampires, thats how.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter you find out who loses. Any guesses?**

**LilyAlice**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still Stepheie Meyer's. This is my Chritmas present to my readers, hope you all have a safe and happy Christmas. I have a grand total of 2035 hits, and that makes me happy. So back to the story.**

It's not that I didn't trust Alice to catch me, it was just falling hurt. So I walked as slow as possible along the path following Edward, with Alice behind me babbling about the new summer fashion line in Paris. Emmett had informed us all that we would be walking up a hill and I would be having a picnic on top. When we reached the top of the moutain I was breathing heavier then usual, and my forehead had a slight sheen of persperation. Stupid vampires, not one of them cared that the human was having trouble getting up the moutain.

The top of the moutain was beautiful, It looked out across the forest, and the river. I saw the tops of trees and the overcast sky seemed so much closer. I stood close to the edge and looked over at the rocky cliff face, it was jagged and about a 1000 meter drop.

"Bella could you please step away from the edge." Edward's panicked voice called out. I sighed, why did he worry so much. I stepped back just to make him happy.

Rosalie was sitting cross-legged on a rock, playing with her fingers nails, while Emmett stood over her trying to engage her into a conversation. Alice was jumping around on four rocks, completely content, singing 'sixteen going on seventeen' from The Sound of music. Edward was watching me intently while leaning against a tree trunk. Jasper was beside me staring out over the tree tops, staring at the beauty just as I was. Everyone seemed happy at this moment, this just meant that something horrible was obviously lurking around the corner. And oh how right I was.

I giant Grizzly Bear lumbered around the corner, releasing a terrifying roar at the Cullens. I knew it was a mother trying to protect her cubs from the predators. I looked over at each one of them and they all didn't seem to care that a giant bear was just feet away. I was freaking terrified, but it was Emmett that seemed to be enjoying this the most.

"Ohhhh a bear!" He squeled, while clapping his hands happily. He smiled like a kid who just heard Christmas came early. "Hello Mrs. Bear, I'll eat you later but I can't since my baby sister is here." He pointed towards me while flailing his arms. I stepped backwards to try and get out of the reach of Emmett's massive arms that were to close for comfort.

I didn't realize I had reached the end of the cliff, for my next step, my foot only hit air. I heard Edward scream and suddenly I was falling backwards. For a brief second, I thought I was going to die but suddenly there was a cold grip on my wrist and I was yanked, with some force, back up. I landed on my feet in Edward's arms. My body didn't even have time to process what happened. Once everything caught up to me I was sobbing uncontrollably into Edward's chest. His hand strocked my hair, giving me some form of comfort.

"Shh Bella you're okay." He kept saying low in my ear. I knew I was fine, but my body still needed to deal with the shock of almost dying, I shouldn't have to deal with it, I've alomost died more times than can be counted on one hand, but I still cried.

Once I had stopped crying I leaned back to look at Edward. He looked relieved, more so then ever before. I saw a hit of fear buried deeper in his eyes but didn't want to probe him about it. His hands were suddenly on my face, his thumbs rubbing cicles on my cheeks. He wipped the remaining tears from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. What a stupid question, I was in his arms why wouldn't I be okay. To prove to him I was fine I kissed him. I kissed him with as much passion as I could, knowing full well that it wouldn't last long and I was right he kissed me back briefly before pulling away.

"You can take that as a yes." I said before turning to Alice. "Hey look Alice, we win." Was all I had to say before her and Rosalie started screaming in joy. I laughed at them before turning back to a scowling Edward.

"I save your life and I get repayed by being your slave?" I looked at him for a brief second about to answer but Jasper beat me to it.

"Edward don't fool your self you've been her slave for a long while now." Edward smiled at me briefly before turning around to tackle Jasper. I sat beside Alice as we watched our soulmates fight, I looked over to find that Rosalie and Emmett were gone.

"They went to fulfill some wishes of Rosalie's." Alice said before I even asked her. Jasper must not even have to talk somedays, she would just know. "No I like to hear Jasper's voice." She answered again. I looked back over to find Edward perched on Jasper's back, telling him to say he was sorry. Even a hundred year old vampire still could act like a five year old human. I laughed at them, Alice joined me as soon as Jasper started calling out for mercy.

"Edward, leave him alone and get your butt back over here." In a flash he was by my side, grabbing my small hand in his cold one.

"As you wish, my love." His voice came out like velvet, carassing my ears and causing me to blush. He nent down, never taking his eyes off of mine and kissed my hand.

"Come on lovers, Carlisle and Esme are waiting by the campfire, they want to roast marshmallows with Bella" Edward looked at me. "Bella, Edward needs you to tell him what to do." Well that's slightly less convenient but still fun.

"Okay bring me to the campfire." I should have made my order more specific, for he threw me over his shoulder and ran back down the hill with me fireman style. I was only placed back on my feet when we reached the campfire. I glared at him which only made him laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you're so adorable when you're angry." I kissed his cheek, to tell him it was fine, but I wasen't going to go easy on him now.

"Hello Bella, dear. How was the hike?" Esme asked innocently, totalkly oblivious to the horrors of my afternoon hike.

"Oh nothing knew I almost fell off the cliff when a bear showed up, Edward saved me, then the girls won the battle. So same old same old." Esme smiled at me and raised her hand to give me a high five.

"Well as long as you're fine and the girls won. I wanted to roast marshmallows with you." She handed me a bag of marshmallows.

"I'm just going to chnage into something warmer before." Esme nodded and took the marshmallows back. It was time to torture Edward.

"Edward can you come with me to the tent." He looked like a deer caught in headlights. I smiled sweetly at him before latching on to his arm and gently steering him towards my tent. I caught a brief glance of Alice who was smirking at me, she winked before turning back to Jasper and asking for a massage. Edward stopped right in front of my tent and refused to move any farther.

"Bella, why do you want me to go in there with you?" He asked, his voice coming out strained.

"Because you would know which would be the warmest for the rest of the night." Was my oh so innocent response, which he didn't buy. He frowned at me, before moving into the tent. A bet was a bet and since the girls won he had to obey. This was going to be a fun week, which would sadly end on my wedding day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it, again Have a good Christmas. The end isn't any where near. So please review, it would be the best Chritmas present.**

**LilyAlice**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still do not own Twilight. Hope everyone had a good Christmas! here is the next chapter. theres some fluff in it but nothing bad.**

"Bella, please tell me why you need my help to choose clothes. Why not ask Alice?" I could tell he wanted out of this tent, maybe it was somthing he saw in Alice's vision. I pushed on his shoulders and waited till he dropped down on the air mattress.

"Okay should I wear my sweatpants, my pajama pants, my jeans or my capris?" The look on Edward's face was priceless, it was a mix between insecurity and dissapproval, but something else was there that I couldn't pin point before he buried it behind his eyes.

"Your sweatpants." He answered formally. I smiled at him, before going to the button on the miniskirt, that got him going. Suddenly he was infront of me his hands wrapped securely around mine. His eyes boring into mine with such fierce emotion, my breath caught in my throat. Yep definitly hit a soft spot.

"Bella, please change when I'm gone. Taunting me would not be the best thing to do in this situation." He slowly released my hands and sat back down on the air matress, the emotions dying out of his eyes. It took me a few seconds before I could find my voice again. I wanted to know what _situation_ this was? but asking would ruin my plan.

"Should I wear my sweater or my jacket." I was proud my voice didn't crack once. I tried to act like I didn't hear him.

"You should wear both, I wouldn't want you catching a cold." Again with the formal voice. Fine if he wanted to sound distant... I reached for my sweater and threw it on, along with my jacket. While pulling my jacket up I turned away and undid the button on my skirt. Turning back, I let the skirt slip off my hips and down to the floor, pooling at my feet.

If Edward was thinking he would remember I was in my bikini still, but he wasn't. His eyes widdened and his mouth fell open. I walked towards him, watching as he slowly regained his composure. I stopped as soon as I was infront of him. Leaning down so our noses were touching. My heart was bounding in my chest, my breath coming out slower. His eyes bored into me, sending the familiar warmth running through my veins and igniting my nerves. He still didn't move, I slowly reached my hand out, slightly letting it graze his soft auburn locks. My hand found my sweatpants and I clasped them, I quickly stepped back from Edward and pulled my sweatpants on. I didn't realize Edward was holding his breath when he released it in a sudden gust. I could feel electricity running between us, my need to touch him was too much for me, I need to be in his arms and need to kiss him. I quickly turned and ran out of the tent, knowing full well if I stayed it wouldn't be good. Six more days was all I had to wait, six long painful days.

My exited of the tent turned out like all my exits, I ended up in Edward's arms my nose grazing the ground. I felt his chest moving as he chuckled slightly, he had obviously regained his good humour. Go him!

"You and the ground seem to enjoy each others company." Edward said in my ear, I struggled out of his grasp and straightened my clothes.

"We do but you seem to have put a restraining order on me so I can't be with the ground." I turned back around and headed towards the fire, trying to block out Edward's laughter. when I reached the campfire Esme handed me a stick with a marshmallow on it. I mumbled a thanks before turning back to the fire, thankful noone could see the blush on my cheeks because of the glow from the flames. I looked around to see that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all gone, it was just Esme, Carlisle, Edward and me. Carlisle was sitting behind Esme, rubbing her shoulders as they both watched me. While my marshmallow was cooking I didn't notice Emmett and Rosalie come up behind me.

"Looky Rosie the marshmallow is on fire." Emmett said in awe. I jumped out of my seat from the sudden scare, falling almost into the fire. I quickly pulled my branch with the marshmallow out of the fire and looked at my burnt marshmallow, in anger I threw my stick away. Everyone broke out into laughter. I didn't really understand what was so funny, untill I saw that my burnt marshmallow had flown off the stick and hit Edward in the face. He was scowling as the marshmallow slowly slid down his cheek. I couldn't contain my laughter any more, I burst out laughing at him and everyones laughter was fueled by Jasper; who was on the ground holding his sides. It took ten minutes to get everyone calmed down. By that time Edward had wipped it off his cheek, glaring at Emmett and Jasper.

"You think this is funny Isabella Marie Swan." He asked formally, again with that tone. I looked at him and only saw amusement and humour in his eyes. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. He raised his hand up getting ready to throw it at me.

"Don't you dare Edward!" I shrieked and ducked. I only looked up when I heard a _smack_. Emmett had a marshmallow stuck on his face and Edward was grinning triumphantly. Emmett, taking that as an invitation, started throwing food back at Edward. Soon all the Cullen kids were throwing food, Rosalie looking truely pissed off when a marshmallow hit her golden locks. Esme had grabbed me and took me off to the side. Carlisle was acting as a parent should and trying to break up the fight which only ended up in him getting hit and joining the fray. Esme watched in shock as her husband started wrestling with Edward, I stared along side her. Carlisle and Edward fighting was so strange, it was mesmerizing.

"KIDS!" Esme screamed to get their attention. The fighting stopped. Alice and Rosalie had Emmett and Jasper cowaring against a tree and Carlisle had Edward in a head lock. "Honey please let go of Edward." Carlisle immediately stepped away from Edward and stood beside his wife. "The rest of you if you're going to act like brutes please do it away from me." Everyone mumbled a sorry mom before sulking back towards the campfire. The scene before me was too funny to hold in my laughter any longer. I started laughing at them, it suprised me how all of them listened so well to Esme, a normal teenager would have thrown a fit, but than again none of them were teenagers or normal.

"Carlisle, that was a nice headlock." I managed to say before surrendering to the giggles that were building up in my chest.

"Thank you Bella." He said before turning to his wife and pulling her away. I turned back to the fire and saw it was only embers, not noticing how late it was.

"I think it's time to put the human to bed." I heard a distant voice say...Rosalie?

"Ohh can we put make-up on her face and stick honey in her hair?" The voices were distant but I could still make out Emmett's cheerful voice and Edward's hand making contact with Emmett's big head. I felt Edward's cold arms scoop me off the ground and carry me to the tent.

"I love you Eddie." The words came out slurred, but I knew he would hear me. I heard whispered laughter behind me

"I love you too, even if you do tease me." I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and I heard Edward humming my lullabye.

* * *

**Please review. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me longer than I thought to write it.**

**LilyAlice**


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy! A special thanks to The Cullen Ninja, for helping me out on this chapter.**

"Wake up my Bella." Edward's irresistible velvet voice caressed my ears and I slowly opened my eyes. "Good-morning sleeping beauty."

I groaned and turned over so my back was facing him. I hated how he was so cheerful in the morning. I know he couldn't sleep but still, it's early for me and I was tired. I felt his cold hand touch my shoulder briefly before pulling the blanket off my body. I shivered involuntarily.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you do not give me back that blanket now you will have violated the rules and I'll have to take drastic measures." I wanted to sound menacing but I was too drowsy. The blanket ended back on my body and Edward was tucking it into my sides chuckling.

"What would you have done?" He asked before kissing my neck. It took me a second to compose my thoughts as he kissed my neck and collarbone.

"I would have painted your toenails." That sounded evil enough and so like Alice and Rosalie. I got up deciding it would be best. Edward left the tent so I could get changed. I quickly threw on the sundress that Alice so helpfully folded and placed at the entrance of the tent. I left the tent and was confronted by a cheerful Alice. When was Alice not cheerful? oh yeah when I tell her no and she makes me change my mind.

"Bella, I have some last minute plans to do on the wedding so were all going home early." YES! I cheered in my head, no more outdoors, finally a real bed to sleep on. The only down side would be an annoying maid of honour who wouldn't leave me alone.

"Oh...well that sucks." I tried my hardest to sound hurt, but I knew they would all hear my excitement leaking through.

"Well don't sound so upset about leaving." Edward said while placing his hands on my hips. I turned around to face him. He was smiling brightly at me.

"Don't be so sarcastic...Eddie." Emmett's booming laugh rang across the clearing. I smiled at my scowling Edward.

"Yeah Eddie, she is marrying you. You could be a little nicer to the only girl in 100 years to stand longer than an hour with you." Edward snarled at Emmett before turning back to me.

"Please don't call me Eddie." He pouted. How is it possible to look amazing while contorting your face into a pout? "or I'll call you Izzy." He kissed my forehead and stepped away from me and started taking the tent down.

"Eddie, remember you're my servant I can do what ever I please." I grinned wickedly at him before moving to sit in the Volvo. Alice followed shortly after me. Egh Izzy, that's even worse than Isabella.

"I'm going to let Jasper pack everything." Alice chirped cheerfully. I smiled at her, Alice was always such a happy person. Alice sighed heavily behind me before sliding into the driver's seat. Using the keys that were magically in her hand, she started the car up, and pushed a CD into the CD player. The song that blasted through the speakers was Disease by Matchbox Twenty. I hummed  
along quietly as Alice sang it perfectly in her soprano voice.

"Sing along Bella. I know you like this song." Alice demanded. I tried to swallow the panic that was slowly consuming me. Sing?! I  
couldn't sing, and even if I could, I would never sound like Alice-the stupid psychic who knew everything. Luckily I was saved by Edward, opening the driver's door and staring pointedly at Alice. A thought struck me right than and there. If Edward was  
my slave he would have to let me drive if I asked.

"Edward?" I drawled. Instantly his head shot up to look at me, his bronze hair falling slightly in his eyes. I saw him trying to find the reason for me saying his name like that.

"Yes Love?" he asked, his forehead slightly creased.

"I want to drive back home." His face smoothed out and I knew he was fighting to not bite back his usual reply of 'no'. He suddenly walked away from the driver's door and opened up my door, extending his hand to me. I took it and smiled at him before skipping over to the driver's seat, which was now empty. I slid in and put the car in drive, turning to smile at Edward, whose grip on the passenger's seat was so tight, it looked as though it would break under his hold. I was pulling out of the parking spot at the end of the road and heading back towards Forks, when Alice started bouncing like a child hyped up on candy.

"Drive faster Bella! I need to get home and finish plans." I looked at her through the rear view mirror rolled my eyes but kept the same speed. If I went any faster I think Edward's head would explode. I reached out with my hand and intertwined my fingers with his to get him to calm down. Thankfully he relaxed slightly under my touch. The rest of the car ride home was quiet, a comfortable silence.  
When I reached the Cullen's house, Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me in. Alice followed happily in after us.

"Girl's night in the living room!" She exclaimed, flopping down on the couch, signaling for me to come. I walked over to her and sat on the couch beside her, confused at what she meant by "girl's night".

"Boys, go fetch us our blankets and pillows and bring us the movie "The Notebook' and bring Bella some food." Alice ordered Edward and Jasper. As both boys walked up the stairs to get what she had commanded, Rosalie came in and sat on the other side of Alice, talking to Emmett in a voice to fast for me to understand. The boys came back down with everything and Edward sat me on his lap as we watched the movie. Embarrassingly enough, I cried at the end, which caused Edward to smile. I was heading up to bed when I heard what I thought was Jasper's voice.

"Alice didn't you grab my arm, when you saw Bella falling?" I turned on the stairs to see Alice nod slowly, then become incredibly still.

"Well you grabbed my arm before Edward grabbed Bella's...so that means the boys technically won!" My mouth fell open and I looked at Alice, she looked shocked for a moment then she looked defeated. I knew Alice would have fought Jasper, if she could find some way around hes accusation. I heard Emmett's loud yell of triumph from upstairs and I saw Edward smile wickedly at me.

This wasn't going to end up good for us. Well more like Alice and Rosalie, I couldn't even begin to imagine what Emmett would do to her...well I guess I could.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get up, I had a little bit of trouble trying to figure out the way I wanted this chapter to go. Please review, I love to hear what people think!**

**LilyAlice**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still don't own anything. Over 100 reviews, I love you guys my faithful readers and reviewers. Okay back to the story.**

Alice and I stood staring at each other across the room with horror in our eyes, Alice slipping in and out of visions and becoming more horrified after each one, me worrying greatly about what Edward would do. I slowly turned my head so I was looking at Edward, he was grinning at me. I heard screaming coming from behind me and just in time a pressed myself to the wall and saw Rosalie and Emmett shoot past me.

"How could you not see this Alice?" Rosalie demanded, standing right in front of her. Alice didn't cringe back from Rosalie's hatred, like a normal person would. A normal person would actually be crying in a corner.

"I did see it, but it was too late to do anything about it. Jasper made a split decision to announce his findings." Alice turned so she could scowl at her smiling husband. Jasper was looking triumphant, he managed to stump his wife...briefly.

"Egh." Rosalie huffed and sat down on the couch beside a extremely happy Emmett.

"So boys, what are we going to do?" Emmett asked almost as cheerfully as Alice is when she's shopping.

"I need to work on the wedding." Alice said pouting and using her puppy dog eyes on Jasper. I turned to face Jasper too.

"Please Jasper, I need to have a good wedding and you know your wife is the best person." I pouted at him too.

"Don't even think about joining them Rose." Jasper said. I could see he was wavering under his wife's stare. Rosalie looked at him with a 'are you crazy' look before becoming preoccupied with her nails, pealing some of the red paint on them. I turned to Edward trying my hardest to make him let me help Alice with the wedding.

"Edward?" He stared back at me and nodded. "Can I please help Alice with the wedding. You do know it's our special day." I didn't mean to put an emphasize on our but that's what it sounded like. He raised his eyebrows at me and then began laughing. Soon Jasper and Emmett joined in with him leaving us girls totally stunned...well except for Alice who was practically fuming. That wasn't good for Jasper, I couldn't wait to see what would happen when the week was over.

"Fine boys." Alice said, her voice was hard like steel, making me cringe back. "Do your worst, for you will face the wrath of us girls when your week's over." I even saw fear on Jasper's face before he covered it with a smile, even if it was a forced smile. Rosalie looked proudly at Alice.

"I'm so happy." She gushed. I blinked a couple of times. Rosalie just gushed...gushed!? "Alice I never thought you had it in you to be mean and cruel, now I feel like we really are sisters. Sisterly hug time."

The boys and me all stared as Alice and Rosalie hugged. It was like attack of the body snatchers and Alice and Rosalie were the victims. Before I knew it, Alice and Rosalie ran up to me and were hugging me too. There was some definite body snatching going on.

"I...do...need...to...breathe." I rasped out from under their arms. They let me go quickly and ran back to their husbands.

"Okay girls it's time to initiate step ford wives." Alice said in a happy fake voice. Suddenly Rosalie's expression went blank along with Alice's

"I live to serve you." She said to Emmett stroking his chest. Edward was still laughing, my guess was at someone's thoughts.

"Not fair." Emmett whined. "You have to show emotion Rose." As if on cue her face broke out into a sad 'I just lost my dog' face.  
I joined in with Edward as we stood on the stairs laughing.

"Rosalie, don't be mean." Emmett said.

"Fine, you baby. Lets get this week over with." She said defeated. Emmett grabbed her hand and they both ran back upstairs. Once I had a hold of myself, I looked to see Alice and Jasper in some kind of confrontation, both trying to stare the other down. I felt Edward's hand grab me and start tugging me up the stairs to his room, leaving a fuming Alice downstairs.

As soon as we entered his room, his lips were against my neck. My body responded before I could control it, my knees gave out and I was limp in his arms. I realized there was something soft at my knees, my back. I spread my hands out and felt the duvet. My heart best increased as he moved closer to my lips, his hands slipping down my arm leaving a burning trail in their wake. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, my lips still captured in his. I was trapped beneath him, at his mercy and I felt like I was burning, every part of my body he touched burned. When he pulled away we both whispered each others names. If this was my torture I loved it. My breaths were coming fast and raged. his eyes were black, flames of passion burning in them, smoldering me.

"Three more days." I muttered. Those three days couldn't come fast enough. The wedding I could wait for, the wedding night I couldn't, but I would have to.

"Yes three more days of you being Bella Swan." I nodded unable to talk any more.

"Now, since you enjoyed that I must do something that will cause you as much discomfort as you caused me by driving." I gulped. Un oh. He must have seen the panic and fear in my eyes and on my face because he laughed once, before securing my wrists in one of his hands and tickling me with the other.

"Not...Fair." I said between breaths as I squirmed, kicked and giggled under him. He finally stopped. I was pretty sure it was because my face had gone red.

"Now what do you say Bella Swan?" He asked with a mock serious tone.

"I'm sorry for driving your Volvo when it obviously made you uncomfortable...but damn it was fun." I added the ending after he released my hands, so I bounced up off the bed and skipped across the room, feeling slightly giddy from his kisses. I sat down on his black couch and we stared at each other across the room, our emotions were so thick I could practically reach out and touch them.

"Edward it's time to bring Bella home." Esme called, breaking through our trance. I stood up and noticed that night had fallen and I could see the moon briefly through the clouds.

"Lets go love, your father is waiting." He whispered in my ear before carrying me down the stairs. This wasn't so bad, I wondered briefly how Alice was fairing. But instantly found out when I saw Alice in plain jeans and a plain T-shirt with a livid expression. I was glad that we were leaving. Jasper must be insane for making her wear that outfit.

* * *

**This may be the last chapter for a couple of days, my brother isin the hospital getting surgery. Please review it means alot and keeps me writing. Again thanks to The Cullen Ninja for going over my spelling.**

**LilyAlice**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am terribly sorry this took so long to get up. Back to the story!**

Alice and Jasper snippet. APOV

I was only slightly aware as the other two couples left the room, I was too focused at sending daggers towards Jasper. We stood in the living room for a while just staring at each other. _Jasper putting me in regular clothing. Me wearing...nothing. Jasper taking  
away my credit cards. Me having to read a philosophy book_. The visions kept coming, each one just as bad as the last.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare even try anything you are thinking about or there will be trouble." I said while poking his chest hard with my index finger. He reached up slowly grabbing my hands and pinning them to my sides. He was going to be in so much trouble when this was over, he couldn't be scared enough for my wrath.

"Are you threatening me Alice?" He asked, tilting his cute blonde head to the side. If he weren't so darn perfect and the love my life, I would have ripped his perfect blonde head off right now.

"Yes I am threatening you, I know you know how angry I am and you should be terrified not happy." I said icily. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I could never be anything but happy in your presence Alice." That's right, try and charm yourself out of this one, not happening buster. I became limp in his arms as I was consumed by another vision. _Me in baggy plain jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Bella and Edward at Charlie's, Edward cooking. Rosalie and Emmett in my Porsche_. I shrieked and tore open the garage door, having it fall off its hinges in my hand. I stared at the door in my hands for a minute before I passed it to Jasper. I ran quickly to my Porsche and hopped into the drivers seat. I sat still waiting for the monsters I called my brother and sister to come in. Instead of Emmett and Rose, Jasper stepped into the passenger seat of my car. He reached across the seat and began kissing me passionately.  
I tried to stay still as stone, trying not to lead him on but it was too hard. My hands made their way to his hair as I deepened the kiss. Our moment was ruined by Emmett opening the door and groaning loudly.

"Of course you guys would choose this car." He whined like a child.

"Emmett this is my car. And since you seemed to have forgotten I am a psychic." I glared daggers at him, before he closed the door with a worried expression on his face.

"Come on Rosalie will go some place else." I heard him say as they moved out of the garage.

"Jasper I'd be worried if I were you Alice doesn't look so happy right now." Rosalie called back at Jasper. I loved how well my sister knew me.

"Come with me Alice, I think you should change into something more...comfortable." Jasper said as he eyed my tight jeans and fashionable top. I already knew what he was going to force me into, now I just needed to charm my way out of it. I sat for a minute in the car mentally preparing myself for the torture that was; dare I think it...plain clothes.

"Jasper do you love me?" I ask him as we walked back into the living room. He turned to face me a confused look on his face.

"Of course I love you Alice, you mean everything to me." All I knew there was that was the reason I kept him around.

"If I mean so much to you why, oh why Jasper would you put me in...plain." I shuddered at the thought. "Clothing." I heard him chuckle beside me as I glared.

"Alice when do I ever get the chance to tell you what to do?" I thought about it for a minute. He never told me what to do, but I never told him what to do he just did it.

"See I never get the upper hand and for once I do. So I'm going to use it to my full potential and you're going to spend the next couple of days with me because lately I haven't had time to spend with you since you've been focused on Bella's wedding." I pondered what he said for a moment.

"Fine I will do what you want for the next couple of days. I will be extremely upset and angry about them but I will do them. But after these days are over Jasper Whitlock Hale I am going to forewarn you by telling you to watch your back." He smiled once at me, before grabbing my hand and dragging me to our room. When we got there I saw him start to dig through my closet. I smirked at him, he was never going to find something plain in that closet. I walked over and sat on the bed waiting for him to figure it out. Soon  
enough, he did and before I knew it, he had left the room. Just then, I caught a vision of Jasper stealing some of Bella's clothing  
while her and Edward are occupied. I shrieked and tore after him, only to run into his chest at the end of the hall.

"Alice you said you would cooperate." He said while grabbing my wrist and towing me back to our room.

"Emmett isn't being this difficult to Rosalie and Edward isn't even being mean." I said, pouting at my husband. He quirked his eyebrows at me.

"Would you like to spend the next two and a half days in bed? You wouldn't be able to work on the wedding if it comes to that." I could see the playfulness behind his demure. I Loved Jasper, and that is the only reason I was taking this in strides.

"No matter how appealing that sounds, Jasper, I need to finish that wedding." It was at that moment I saw the clothes in his hands. My eyes narrowed as I looked at them and Jasper's smile widened.

"For you mademoiselle." I yanked the clothes form his hands and stalked back into our room, slamming the door in his face. I changed and stomped out pushing past him as I made my way down to the living room. I fumed silently as Jasper sat down looked smug and triumphant. I turned towards the stairs as I saw Bella and Edward walk down them.

"Good-bye Alice, Jasper." Edward said politely before carrying Bella out of the house. Bella had an amused expression on her face as she loked at me in my rags. I couldn't even call them clothes.

"What else do you have planned Jasper?" He smirked at me once before the visions hit me. _Jasper taking away my credit cards. Me wearing sneakers and a hideous dress. Rosalie and me playing X-box._ the visions kept coming each one, horrible and cruel. I guess I never knew Jasper had it in him.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I couldn't even begin to thank you enough. Please keep reviewing!**

**LilyAlice**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Thanks to everyone who reviewd! You know who you are.**

"Good-bye Alice, Jasper" Edward said politely to the couple before carrying me out of the house. We made it to the Volvo, in one piece, Edward setting me down in the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat and driving away. We didn't make it far down the driveway before the screaming started.

"Whose mad this time?" I asked Edward. He looked at me briefly before answering.

"Both girls are extremely angry at this moment but it was Rosalie who was screaming at Emmett." His eyes never once left the road. There was something else he wasn't telling me but there was no point in asking for him to divulge that information. The Volvo slid smoothly to a stop in front of my house with the lights on in the kitchen. Edward helped me out of the car and together we  
walked, hand in hand, towards the front door.

"Dad!" I called as we walked in, slipping out of my jacket. I heard him grumble a reply from his seat in front of the television.

"Would you like me to cook dinner?" I yelled a little louder at him, when I saw his sports game had started up again. I would never understand what was with males being temporarily deaf when any type of sports game was on.

"That would be great Bella." He replied quickly before becoming too completely engrossed with his game to care about anything else.  
I turned to go back into the kitchen and start frying some fish, but stopped mid-step when I saw Edward getting ingredients for something out of the fridge and placing it on the counter.

"What in holy hannah are you doing Edward?" I asked too surprised to care that my sentence made absolutely no sense. He turned to face me, flashing me his crooked smile before going back to working at the counter.

"I am making you dinner." I blinked twice before the sentence sank in. I saw his shoulders shake in silent laughter at my response. "You seem so surprised, love." I pretended to not hear that.

"And why, pray tell, would you be making me dinner? Do you even know how to cook?" I cocked my head to the side as I walked up to the edge of the counter and watched him work.

"Would you believe me if I said it was because I love you more than anything else and I want to please you? And of course I know how to cook, 106 years on this earth you do pick up some skills." He asked innocently, but the intent was far from innocent. I placed my hands firmly on my hips and stared at him, waiting for the real reason he was cooking me dinner but he just kept slicing and dicing vegetables.

"I believe you love me but why exactly are you cooking for me?" I asked, hoping he would tell me, knowing the chances were slim. He glanced up at me, which worried me more than it should since he was still cutting vegetables with a sharp knife with fast, neat precision.

"Because I wanted to try my hand at cooking." He answered turning back to throw the cut up pieces into a boiling pot of water. I didn't believe him for a moment, he might be telling the truth but it was definitely a half-truth.

"Okay I'll just...sit at the table." I felt so useless, just sitting here and watching him do everything. "Never mind I'm going, to go talk with Charlie." I saw him nod his head before I retreated to the comforts of my living room couch.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said as I walked in, I noticed it was a commercial.

"Where's Edward?" I pointed to the kitchen and saw Charlie raise his eyebrows at me.

"He wanted to cook dinner tonight, I didn't argue." I told him. Well okay I agrgued a bit, more like pestered.

"Are you excited for your big day?" He asked, a genuine smile growing on his face. Charlie didn't take the news of Edward and me getting married very well at first but I guess it grew on him and I noticed that he was happy for me.

"Yeah, slightly nervous but extremely happy." I answered as truthfully as I could.

"There's nothing you need to be nervous about." He patted my hand comfortingly.

"Yes there is when Alice is doing the wedding. You don't know her like I do, Dad, she's like a storm once she hits she takes over everything. I'm nervous that the wedding will be to extravagant." Charlie stared at me for a brief moment before laughing.

"Bella out of all the things to be nervous about, you nervous about what Alice did?" I nodded my head.

"Dad there's nothing else to be nervous about. I love Edward and I'm ready to be with him for the rest of my life." Okay maybe I went a little over board with the feelings but Charlie was going to have to deal with it.

"I know that now Bells." He said before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Wow Edward that smells great!" Charlie said and I could practically see the drool coming from his mouth as he looked into the oven and on the stove.

"Yes, bravo Edward, you can cook." I said clapping my hands together and bowing to him. He looked at me with raised eyebrows before turning back to his work. When my father's back was turned away from him he turned back to face me and mouthed 'you will pay for that comment' before turning back to the dinner at hand.

"I'm shivering in my socks." I whispered knowing he would hear me. He turned his head slightly looked me up and down before replying.

"Bella you're not wearing socks." I instantly blushed, which cause his eyes to turn to molten gold with humor and lust.

"Dinners ready." he said placing plates on the table that I didn't even see him fill with food. We all sat at the table and Charlie and I began to eat.

"Are you ready for your mothers arrival tomorrow morning Bella?" Charlie asked. To answer truthfully, no I wasn't ready, but I lied to keep Charlie happy.

"Yes, I'm excited." I said after swallowing a mouthful of chicken. "This is absolutely amazing Edward." I complimented him grudgingly.

"Bella?" He said, once I had finished my dinner.

"Yes?" What was he up too now?

"Would you please step outside with me for a minute?" I stood up and took his hand as he lead me outside, I was slightly aware that Charlie was following me. When we got outside, Edward stopped moving half-way across the lawn and placed his arms around my waist. I looked up at him, waiting for the reason I was standing outside. I didn't have to wait long because I found out as it  
came zooming around the corner. A sleek black sports car came skidding to a stop in front of my house. It was an absolutely stunning car, low to the ground, new and powerful. I watched as Alice and Jasper stepped out of the car and handed the keys to Edward.

"You got yourself another car?" I asked. This wasn't just a car; this one would have had to cost a miniature fortune.

"No I got you a new car." He answered dropping the keys into my hand.

"Edward." I said warningly. "I told you no cars, take it back. I don't want it." I tried, unsuccessfully, to shove the keys back at him, finally resorting to placing them in his pocket, only to feel them in my pant pocket seconds later.

"Wha-what is that?" Charlie stuttered obviously his brain stunned in the presence of a nice car.

"It's a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Sessanta." Edward answer, matter-of -factly, making the Italian words sound like smooth silk coming out of his mouth

"Alice!" I screamed "Make him take it back" I was whining now, I didn't want the Ferrari 12 S- something.

"I can't Bella, remember the bet." It dawned on me then, he only got this car and was giving it to me now because I had to except it. And that dinner was nothing but a soften-Bella-up scheme.

"You are a dirty player Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I said through my clenched teeth. He smiled at me, a true smile that took my breath away instantly but didn't stop my anger completely.

"It's a wedding gift from me to you. I insist you keep it." He kissed me once before taking the keys back from me and opening the passenger door.

"You know this isn't fair, I'll never beable to top this wedding gift." My mind completely void of any thoughts that didn't invovle getting rid of the shiny black car infront of my house.

"You are giving me you that's all I ever wanted." HE stroked my cheek, his eyes a deep pool of gold which captivated me, momentaily rendering me speechless.

"Would you like a ride?" I nodded knowing there was no way out of this. Stupid vampire and stupid bet.

"We'll get them back Bella don't you worry." Alice said as Edward closed the door. I wasn't one to bet against Alice, I just hope we got them back good!

* * *

**Another chapter up and finished, I like this chapter it's cute. Please review it would mean alot to me!**

**LilyAlice**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer is the genius. Thanks again to The Cullen ninja for going over my spelling. **

I woke up the next morning fighting off sleep because I felt sleep deprived. After the smooth and terrifying ride in the new Ferrari (I wasn't about to call it mine, because it wasn't) Edward brought me back home to get some sleep, but unfortunately I was so worried about my mother's arrival I only got a measly 5 hours of sleep. Edward lay beside rubbing circles in my back to  
keep me awake.

"Come on, Love, it's time to pick up your mother." He whispered very low in my ear. I didn't want to. I knew that sounded bad, but my mother is very observant and I knew she would pick up on some of the stranger things that the  
Cullen's do.

"Okay just let me get dressed and eat, have a shower, and then do a load of laundry..." I stopped talking when I saw the disapproving look I was getting from Edward.

"Fine I'll just have a shower and get dressed. Are you happy now?" He smiled at me. I took that as a yes and headed with my clothes towards the bathroom. On my way out I heard Edward say, "I didn't even have to say a word and you knew exactly what I wanted. You learn well." I turned around to glare at him before continuing downward. My shower didn't take too long and I came out feeling refreshed and energized. When I entered the kitchen Edward had already made me breakfast: a delicious looking stack of pancakes and freshly cut fruit.

"You didn't have to make this. I was going to just grab a granola bar." He rolled his eyes and lovingly kissed me on my cheek.

"Just eat the food Bella." I finished my food in record time, feeling slightly bloated afterwards.

"Okay lets get this over with. To the silver Volvo." I said, making Edward laugh and roll his eyes once more at me.

"You're in a good mood now." I shrugged my shoulders while putting on my shoes and then headed out the door. I felt Edward's presence beside me, quiet as ever. The car ride to the airport was quiet but extremely comfortable, Edward held my hand the whole time, occasionally humming my lullaby. My mother was waiting for us at the front entrance carrying a small suitcase,  
with a huge smile on her face. I didn't realize until now how much I missed and loved my mother. I ran out of the car and straight into my mother's embrace, suddenly excited that she was here.

"Hello Bella. How have you been? Are you excited? I'm so happy for you." I held up my hands to stop her flow of questions.

"I've been absolutely wonderful; slightly stressed but that's Edwards fault; I'm excited; and glad you're happy for me." She hugged me again before turning to Edward, who seemed to just materialize at my side, putting a tense arm around my waist.

"Hello Edward. I hoped you would take good care of my daughter but I can't say that now that I know you've stressed her out."  
Edward laughed freely at her words, but I caught and underlying emotion. I scanned my surroundings to searched for the cause of Edward's discomfort and found it when I saw a group of piggish males starring at me, scanning up and down my body. I mentally rolled my eyes, jealous overprotective fiances gotta love them

"Renne your daughter over reacted slightly to my wedding gift." I glared at him over his answer once more before looking at my mother to defend myself.

"Mom, he bought me a Ferrari." Her mouth fell open in shock.

"You bought her a Ferrari. Wait I don't understand. Why are you upset about this Bella?" I sighed. My mother may know me well, but some things about me she didn't know; mostly the new things that only mattered when Edward was involved.

"It's too extravagant. I didn't want a car and I've been telling him that for months." Both Edward and My mother laughed at my words and my expression. I scowled at them and headed back towards the Volvo. I heard Edward and my mother talking behind me and I was glad they were getting along. I slid into the back seat so I could sit beside my mother and talk with her on the way  
back.

"Mom we're going to be staying the night at the Cullen's house. Is that fine with you?" She looked at me her eyes widened with shock. I saw Edward smile in response to something she was thinking.

"Are you living with the Cullen's now Bella?" I knew it was hard for her to ask without raising her voice, because her voice went up a couple of octaves. I answered as quickly as possible to settle her nerves.

"No, it's just that all the gowns are there and Alice is kicking the boys out so Edward won't see me in the morning." Relief washed over her features and she smiled at me.

"Well than it's fine with me." Edward laughed quietly before controlling it. I looked at him but he just shook his head, amusement and humor in his perfect tawny eyes. We arrived at the Cullen house about an hour and a half later. My mother was greeted instantly by Alice who threw her small arms around my mothers waist and hugged her. Everyone but my mother and Alice laughed at my  
mother as shock and confusion came across her face, before she returned Alice's hug.

"Mom this is Alice. My wedding planner slash sister from hell." I said between giggles. Alice glared at me quickly before turning her attention back to my mother.

'Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you." My mom said warmly.

"I'm glad you're here we need to go over wedding details, make sure your dress fits, finalize everything." Jasper placed his hand over Alice's mouth to stop her babble. He raised his hand to my mom, who took it firmly.

"Hello Mrs., Dwyer, I'm Jasper. You'll have to excuse my wif-girlfriend she gets this way sometimes." Turning to Alice he said. "Hold your tongue." I saw her blink a couple of times before shrugging and grabbing her tongue with her thumb and forefinger. That little stunt received a laugh from Renne and then me. Jasper rolled his eyes before flinging Alice over his back and trudging towards the house.

"It was nice to meet you Renne!" Alice shouted before grabbing her tongue again. A smiling Carlisle and Esme walked over to my mother.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet Bella's mother." Carlisle said before extending his hand in greeting. My mother returned his handshake with a small smile.

"Thanks for everything you are doing for Bella." My mother replied. I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist from behind and I leaned into him.

"It is no problem at all, after what Bella does for our son." Esme said warmly stepping forward to give my mother a hug. A bang made me and my mother jump as we both turned to see Emmett barge out of the house, a huge grin on his face.

"Mom this is Emmett." I said, my mother looking worriedly at the sheer size of him.

"Hello Bella's mom." He greeted her before turning to look at me and Edward. "Are you ready to leave Eddie?" He asked, making Edward growl quietly. It was funny how Emmett could irritate Edward so quickly and easily.

"Where are you guys going." I directed my question towards Emmett.

"We're going to hang out with Charlie so you women and gossip about your sexy, irresistable husbands." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you going to Charlie's?"

"Because he's your father and part of the wedding and it would be the nice thing to do." I waited for the joke or the insult that was definitely going to come. "And because me and Jasper want to check out your room to see why Edward loves to be there." That it was.

"Emmett, you might want to start running." I said, feeling Edward tense behind me. Emmett being the idiot he was was probably thinking things he shouldn't be.

"Why? Is Eddie going to attack me." I looked around to see that Esme and Carlisle had taken my mother inside. I turned back to Emmett and nodded, loving the terror that flashed across his face. Soon they were wrestling on the ground, mud and grass sticking to their designer clothes. I felt a soft breeze beside me and I turned to see Rosalie and Alice and Jasper all standing to watch.

"Aww, you guys are fighting without me." Jasper whined. It shocked me to see such a childish side of Jasper. I looked at Alice who  
was still dutifully holding her tongue, and Rosalie who was looking as stunning as ever scowling at her husband.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married him," She said to me, sighing. "Lets go inside and let these delinquents fight." I noticed that Jasper had joined the brawl.

"Jasper if you rip that shirt I will disown you." Alice said, glaring at her husband. "He's going to rip the shirt." Alice said rolling her eyes and grabbing my hand.

"Lets follow Rosalie's advice and head inside." We were walking towards the front door when Rosalie screamed, her face falling into a mask of anger. She stridden towards the mass of bodies on the lawn and pulled Emmett out of it. I saw the splotch of dirt that was on the back of her nice red blouse.

"You idiot!" She screamed. "You got mud on my shirt! Take it to the dry cleaners." She demanded, but before she could do anything Emmett took off her shirt, leaving her in her lacy red bra.

Abruptly, the fighting stop and a stunned silence fell over the group. Rosalie looked like a vampirre as she glared lividly at emmett. This was not going to end good.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed as always it means alot to me. I put a poll up on my profile asking which story I should write next. I would appreciate it if you voted. Thanks again.**

**LilyAlice**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer is the wonder genius behind this story.**

"Emmett Cullen! I might have to listen to you for the next couple of hours but on Bella's wedding day, it's fair game. You will never know what hit you." She whirled around and headed towards me and Alice. "Come on girls we were going to go inside." Her voice was tight with extremely forced calm. Not wanting to get hurt, Alice and scurried after her, throwing the guys scolding looks before opening the door. We walked into the living room and there were no parents insight. it seemed like luck was with us for now.  
I didn't want to be the one to explain to my mother why Rosalie was in her bra and why Edward, Emmett and Jasper were covered in mud. Unfortunately our luck only lasted about 5 seconds when all the parents came around the corner from the kitchen and into the living room, chatting happily, that is, until there eyes found Rosalie..

"What happened Rosalie?" Esme asked, shock in her tone. My mothers face was priceless, it was mix between shock, amazement, horror, and laughter.

"Emmett is what happened." She huffed before walking up the stairs a little too fast.

"Alice what happened." Carlisle asked, his more reliable daughter.

"Well, Emmett threw dirt at Rosalie's shirt. Rosalie got all angry and told him to take it to the dry cleaners. So being Emmett he took it off her. That about sums it up, right Bella?" She turned to me with innocent eyes.

"Yeah." What was Alice doing now? Before I could ask her the boys all came in, dirt and all. Alice smiled triumphantly, I saw that she purposefully forgot to mention the boys tumble in the dirt, this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett, what in the world happened to your clothing?" Esme asked. I finally got a better look at them. Edward's knees were grass stained and muddy with splotches of dirt scattered across his clothing and skin. Emmett looked even worse; his clothing were covered in dirt and grass and his hair was a pile of dirt up on top his head since each strand seemed to be  
coated in a layer of mud. Jasper was the cleanest, but his shirt was ripped exactly like Alice said it would be.

"Edward tackled me." Emmett said before the other two could even open their mouths. I saw my mothers eyes widen and turn to face Edward.

"Emmett provoked me." Was Edward's answer. If he was in my mothers good books before he was slowly getting erased from it. I shook my head in complete disbelief. Their all over 90-years-old and still acting like ten-year-olds.

"I tried to break them up." Came Jasper's answer. Alice turned and glared at her husband, who coward underneath her eye. "Fine I joined the fight because it looked fun." I loved how the guys supposedly had all the power but still coward when it came to their wives.

"Renne I am so sorry you had to witness this." Esme apologized. "Would you like to go out and look at the lawn? It is where the wedding ceremony is being held." My mother nodded and the two women took off to the back of the house.

"Rosalie put on a shirt and boys clean up because supper's in an hour." Carlisle said, his statement was met by a series of groans.

"Carlisle do we seriously have to eat...human food?" Jasper asked, disgust heavy in his tone. Carlisle nodded his head and turned to follow the ladies who already left the house.

"Jasper go have a shower and put on the clothes I left on our bed." Alice said. Jasper grabbed her hand and they both took off up stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Rosalie leave the room too. I felt Edward come up behind me and press a delicate kiss into my hair.

"We're getting married tomorrow." I said, the reality finally sinking in as I stood in Edward's arms. I was going to be married to Edward, the Greek god, who was too perfect for me. How was this possible? I was going to spend the rest of eternity with my perfect half.

"We're getting married tomorrow." Edward repeated quietly like it was sinking into his mind too. Before I could say anything else, I was pushed backwards and landed softly on the living room couch. I small shocked gasp managed to escape my lips before Edward captured them. Instantly, without a single thought, I raised my hands into his hair pulling him closer towards me. The boundary lines he had so carefully put in place did not seem to matter to either of us for that brief second. The kiss shattered all thought and burned through my nerve ends. Every place he touched my body seemed to ignite with fire, his lips urgent and hard against mine. Of course it would be at a moment of complete and utter bliss that Jasper and Alice would decide to waltz in.

"Bella!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. I groaned into Edward's mouth and we pulled apart, enough to look at the tall blond and short pixie.

"You shouldn't be doing that on a couch in an open room, your mother could walk in." She skipped over to our sides and sat gracefully on the floor, Jasper followed at a slower tempo sitting beside Alice to look at us.

"We have come to discuss how to avoid eating food. Any ideas Edward?" Jasper asked, in his peaceful, serene tone. Edward sat up and placed me on his lap, gently rubbing my arms.

"Well we could just take a little bit of food and discreetly hide the rest." Alice shook her head and the vampires went back to thinking.

"You could just eat it." I suggested but my suggestion was met by disgusted looks.

"While you boys think, me and Bella need to go over wedding stuff." Alice piped up before running upstairs, excitment in her every move

"I thought we were the ones with the control," Jasper asked Edward. Edward shrugged, than bent down to kiss my neck.

"It is unnatural for you to demand things of your wife. You never do Jasper." Edward answered like it was the easiest possible conclusion in the world. Alice came down carrying a brown leather wrapped book, which held colorful paper, designs, and pictures.

"Alice why don't you just tell us the vision you have of us not eating human food." Jasper asked.

"I can't until you make a decision." She said quickly before flipping open the wedding book. I was thankful that it was the right one this time. A small wedding to be held outside was what I wanted. Lilies and white roses would cover much of the surface a small cake would be made for the human guests. I smiled at Alice as I flipped through the book, it was absolutely perfect. I loved how Alice just knew it made things so much more simple.

"Kids! Supper!" Esme called, Alice scooped up the book and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the kitchen as we followed our lovers. Their table was covered in plates and cutlery, while a delicious looking chicken sat in the middle ready to be cut and served.  
Beans and corn were off to the side and a basket of fresh buns sat closest to me. I turned to see Edward take the seat beside me and scowl at his food. With a quick glance around the table I noticed they all had the same scowl on their faces but Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to stay Esme." My mother said politely. Esme said thanks and we all dug into the food. I watched as the Cullen's food seemed to magically disappear form their plates never once touching their mouths. Their drinks on the other hand were a different story since there was no way for them to hide those. I watched in amusement as they drank the milk and juice. All I could do to stop myself from laughing was take a big mouthful of the chicken. I looked at Edward just as I saw him toss a pice of chicken at Jasper's head, making Jasper fall out of his chair in suprise. The whole table broke out in laughter as Jasper struggled to right himself. Edward sat still holding his galss of milk and smiling ruefully. Jasper glared once before straightening his chair and returning to the conversation he was having with Alice.

"That was absolutely amazing Esme." I said when I had finished. "You would give Edward a run for his money." Esme smiled brightly at me, knowing I had gave her a wonderful compliment.

"I agree this was wonderful." My mother said. Everyone had finished their meals and Jasper and Alice were cleaning up, whispering things to each other as they worked, by the smiles on their faces and the horrified one on Edward's I knew it was nothing I wanted to hear.

"Well boys it's time to pack up and leave these beautiful women to their own chatter." Carlisle said standing up and kissing his wife. "We'll be back for the wedding, hopefully on time and not early." His last comment was directed towards Edward, who looked shocked and flabergasted at the accuastion. The girls walked the boys to the door, each carrying an unnecessary bag of  
clothes and toothbrushes.

"See you tomorrow Edward." I said and he walked over to kiss me goodbye.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, why else would I marry you so willingly?" I asked, he stared at me for a moment before saying 'good-point' and with those words the boys all turned and filled into Carlisle' Mercedes. I turned to face Alice.

"I assume you have a huge plan for tomorrow that involves getting the boys back?" I asked her. She grinned wickedly before nodding.

"They'll never know what hit them. That is we'll be good untill your wedding is done, but after..." She said before her and Rosalie broke into identical smiles. I looked at my mom and rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my lasy chapter got over 20 reviews!! This chapter goes out to Van Liechtenstein for the best name! PLease review and vote on my poll.**

**LilyAlice**


	17. Chapter 17

**Not Mine. I always seem to forget to mention my amazing spell checker The Cullen Ninja. Thank you!**

My mother turned to face me, giving the two sisters a weird look.

"Bella what are they talking about?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow at me. I knew my mother would ask, but how could I tell her the truth? 'Oh yeah, Mom, we bet that whoever touched their lovers first lost for the whole gender, and the boys won because I almost fell off a cliff, but Edward, using his super vampire speed and strength, saved me.' Yeah I could definitely see how well that would go over.

"Well Renne, we were playing cards boys against girls." Alice started, coming to my rescue. I threw her a grateful look before continuing with the story.

"And the girls lost, so now the boys tell us what to do, but it ends tomorrow. So since Emmett and Jasper were being...mean to Alice and Rosalie, we plan on getting them back." That was the very strained truth, but the truth was in there. My mom's eyes widened in understanding.

"So what are your plans. I can help." We all grinned at each other before huddling in a group and started to discuss the boys demise.

"We could throw away their Playstation," I suggested. Rosalie nodded in agreement but Alice shook her head, notifying us that it  
wouldn't turn out good.

"Hide all their favorite food. You know how hungry males can get." My mother said. We all bit back our laughter, Rosalie was the first to compose herself and answer. I know it wasn't my moms fault but still, she couldn't have said anything funnier.

"Renne they would just...chase it down." Rosalie said her voice faltering from laughter in the middle. My mother face fell.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea." I could tell that she felt bad for suggesting it.

"It was, it was. It's just the boys will do anything to get their food back." Alice amended quickly. I smiled at her thankful that I had two soon-to-be sisters like Alice and Rosalie. I definitely wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Eureka, I've got it!" I said, surprised at my own cunning as an idea came to me. It was a brilliant idea; perfect and stealth, and they would never see it coming. Well, Edward would but we'd bribe him not to tell.

"That's brilliant Bella!" Alice squealed excitedly not thinking about my mother being in the room.

"What's brilliant?" My mother and Rosalie asked at the same time. Alice and I turned to each other, smiled and launched into our idea. It took us ten minutes to finalize our plans of action and thirty minutes to put the whole thing together.

"Bella." Rosalie said and she walked over and hugged me. "You are a genius. Edward is definitely holding you back." She said, and I felt my heart lift and her compliment. Over the past couple of days Rosalie and I had bonded over one common goal: to divide and conquer that which was the loves of our lives. I never thought I would bond with her so well, but stranger things have happened  
when a group was trying to win.

"Thanks Rosalie. And Edward will be holding me back." I said with a wink, before I yawned. Right on cue Alice skipped into the room.

"Time for bed, we have a long day tomorrow. I need to do your hair, make-up, put on your dress, fix the decorations, set up the chairs and the flowers, set up the reception in the livening room and I need to be on time to laugh at Jasper. So you go get Renne and head off to bed so Rosalie and I can easily get everything done." I smiled at her little speech and walked out of the room kissing her on the head before leaving.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me Alice, it means a lot." I said before going to fetch my mother. I found my mother sitting in Edward's room on the black leather couch staring at his collection of CD's

"How does he have these ordered?" My mother asked me as she heard me walk in. I remember asking that same question to Edward, oh so long ago, but still remembering the answer.

"He orders them by year, then by personal preference within that time frame." I answered remembering the first day I saw his room and the first day I saw his house.

"He has some collection. This would have took decades to make." I laughed unable to hold it back, if only my mother knew.

"His father helped him collected it and the collection was given to Edward when he died." I frowned slightly at my answer. When had I gotten so good at lying? I went over and sat by my mother watching her as she finished surveying his room.

"This is a lovely room, actually this whole house is lovely." She said. "Esme designed it." I answered, smiling at my mother. She smiled back and we sat in silence for awhile.

"You really love him don't you?" My mother suddenly asked out of the blue.

"More than you could even comprehend." I answered without hesitation.

"Well then, I'm happy for you. I'm just glad your not getting married because your pregnant...you're not pregnant are you?" I nearly chocked from the half strangled cough that came out of my mouth.

"No mom I'm not pregnant." I managed to answer.

"Good. A child at your age wouldn't be the best." She told me matter-of-factly. "Not that you ruined my life, I love you, but it still makes life harder." I stared in horror at her. Was she under the illusion that I was marrying Edward because I was pregnant? No wonder she wasn't too thrilled to hear the news.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant and I don't plan on having children...soon." I threw in the soon for her benefit. I was about to tell her I wouldnever have children.

"Well it's good to know." I did not want to get into another sex conversation like I did with my dad so I hastily changed the subject.

"So how are you liking being back in Forks?" I asked, hoping she would forget about anything else she was going to ask.

"It's a mix of feelings." She answered, I nodded, knowing how she felt. I didn't want to come to Forks, but it grew on me.

"Well I'm heading to bed Mom. I'll see you in the morning." I was going to sleep in Alice's room.

"Yes you should, you're getting married tomorrow you need your rest." I smiled at her as she hugged me, letting me go so I could get ready for bed. I was absolutely positive tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life and even possibly my existence. When I entered Alice's room, Alice wasn't the one laying on her bed. I stared dumbfounded at Edward as he lay, perfectly at ease on Alice's king sized bed.

"Edward, you shouldn't be here. I'm surprised Alice hasn't kicked you out yet." I said as my feet carried me towards him. I watched the beautiful creature infront of me open his arms and I gladly lay in them.

"She was going to kick me out, but I got her to let me stay untill sunrise." I felt his breath on my neck as he moved my hair aside, placing delicate kisses along my shoulders.

"Really?" I said in a breathless tone. "How did you manage that?" My brain was going hay wire as I felt his cold lips on my skin. I knew he could hear my heart beat hyperactivly in my chest. I felt him smile as he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"I promised I wouldn't tell Jasper and Emmett about your little plan. I wouldn't have anyways, its such a wonderful way to end a wedding reception." I couldn't fight the smile that came across my lips. I squirmed in his arms and tunred to face him kissing along his jaw line.

"I knew you would appreciate my idea." I said in between kisses. He smiled crookedly at me.

"I always knew there was more to you than meets the eye. Now go to sleep my Bella, you have a busy day tomorrow you have to deal with Alice." I nodded agreeing with him and fell asleep in his arms as he hummed my lullabye.

* * *

**Please Review. I almost have 200! I'm so proud of my devoted reviewers, you girls or guys are amazing.**

**LilyAlice**


	18. Chapter 18

**There is only one more chapter after this, tear tear. I apologise ahead of time for any spelling mistakes.**

I woke to the sudden shift on the mattress. I turned my head to see Edward getting off the bed and heading for the door.

"Wait!" I yelled at him, instantly scared that I might wake up my mother. He turned back around and smiled at me, before walking back to my side.

"Yes my love?" He whispered, the smile never leaving his face.

"You were going to leave without saying good-bye?" I could hear the sadness in my voice, but whatever I could do to keep him here longer I would.

"You looked peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." He answered his voice even more seductive than usual. I pouted, it was childish but I was tired and was still having trouble thinking straight. He laughed quietly at my expression before leaning forward and kissing me. The kiss was deep and passionate, I clung on to him desperate to bring him closer. He pulled away chuckling.

"Well I'm definitley awake now." That made his smile widden, if that was even possible. "How are the decorations looking?" Instantly curious about how my wedding was going to look.

"Alice and Rosalie finished last night." He answered, suddenly his face went void of emotion and he looked at me, a searching, blank look, that scared me. "Bella, are you sure you want to marry me." I stared at him for a couple of seconds, he was worried that I didn't want to get married.

"Edward I am absolutely positive I want to marry you and if this about you thinking your a souless monster I will..." I couldn't think of a threat worthy enough for the crime.

"You'll what?" Edward asked the smile back on his face. I scowled at him, his moodswings sometimes were more confusing than a rubic cube.

"I'll...I'll..." I couldn't finish my sentence, Edward was staring at me, his eyes so captivating I lost all trains of thought that didn't revolve around how much I loved this man. Edward smiled my favourtie smile and kissed me one last chasite kiss before standing up swiftly.

"I must go now before Alice barges in. I'll see you later today." I smiled at him.

"You do know you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your existence. Is that what you truely want Edward?" I asked feighing a serious tone. He smiled a breath-taking smile.

"It is not what I want but what I need to live." With that he turned to leave the room and I felt the emptiness that always made its appearance when he was gone rear up in my chest.

"Oh Edward." I called having to say one last thing to him. He paused with his hand on the door knob. " Only people who possess souls are concerned about them." I said when he paused. He turned around to look at me his eyes glowing slightly in the darkness.

"Very philosophical you should tell Carlisle that one. Good-bye for now my Bella." And suddenly he was gone, for once I wished he would have left at human speed so I could atually watch him go. I lay in my bed silently waiting for the storm that was Alice to sweep in here. As always Alice arrived right on cue, it was uncanny how she arrived when I thought she should, even if she could see the future it was just strange.

"Morning beautiful bride. It is time to get you ready." She said happily throwing back the curtains to reveal a, surprise, cloudy day. I groaned as Alice flitted around the room, grabbing case after case of god knows what.

"Alice, I love you, but can't you just let me do my make-up and hair and dress?" I took it as a no as soon as I saw her appaled look. "Sorry I even asked." I muttered more to myself than Alice. Soon Alice had everything she needed layed out on her vanity, my dress hung on a hook.

"Okay go have a shower, when you come out Esme will have your breakfast than me and Rosalie will get started." I grumbled as I walked towards the bathroom. I loved Alice for trying to make my wedding perfect but, it was a twilight wedding and it was seven-oh-fricking-O'clock in the morning that's about ten hours of preperation. The shower didn't take too long and I felt refreshed after. When I came back Esme and my mother were sitting on the bed a tray full of food in front of them.

"Is that all for me?" I asked confused at all the food infront of them.

"No silly." My mother said. "I know this day is supposed to be all about you but all of the other girls in this room need to eat too." I mentally smacked myself on the head for forgetting something so trivial.

"Hurry up and eat, we have lots to do." Alice said, as she pushed me to a sitting position on the couch. Both of my mothers smiled at me.

"Come Renee, you should see what Rosalie and Alice have done to the back yard." Esme said grabbing my mothers hand and bringing her outside. I sat and started shoveling pancakes into my mouth, wary of Alice's watchful eye.

"When do I get to see the back yard." I asked after swallowing a particulaily big mouthful of food.

"When your ready." Rosalie replied, both her and Alice were taping their feet impatiently now.

"Okay I'm done eating now, you guys can work your magic." With a squeal as my only warning, I was attaked by both girls as they brought me over to the vanity and began their transformation. I was unsure of how long I sat that, but I swaer it was no less than seven hours, within that time people had been coming in and out saying hi and their congratgulations. By the time they were done I was in my drees and everything was put into place.

"Okay Bella you can look in the mirror now." Suddenly I became nervous, what if I didn't look good? What if Edward didn't want me any more? "Stop panicking and look in the mirror already." Rosalie ordered. I took a deep breath and walked towards the floor length mirror.

I gasped, when I saw my reflection. My hair was half up and in delicate curls, my make-up remained neutral except for my lipstick which was a wonderful shade of ruby red. The diamond necklace that hung around my neck was a perfect string of fine cut diamonds, but it was the dress that was perfect, I don't think I could thank Alice enough. The dress was a simple off-white dress. A pure creme fabric fit around my chest before it flowed down. The rest of the dress was white, with an off white embroded slip. The straps were thick and made out of the same embroded fabric as the dress, they sat just off my shoulders. The dress looked better on me than it did on the hanger.

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror. This was really happening I was going to marry Edward, become a Cullen and never see my real parents again or my friends. It was a trade I made without hesitaion but still made me sad.

"Bella don't cry, you look beautiful." Rosalie said, the shock that Rosalie called me beautiful stopped the flow of tears.

"Thank you." I said softly and they both walked over to hug me.

"Anything for you Bella, you have done miracles for this family." Alice said in my ear. "Okay Rose it's time to put on our bridesmaids dresses." Alice said excitedly and they both dashed out of the room. I stood awhile longer in the mirror before I heard a soft tap on the bedroom door.

"Bella." My mom called. "I was sent up to take you down to see the backyard before the boys get here." I practically ran to the door, I was lucky Alice hadn't forced me into the dreaded high heels yet.

"You look gorgeous Bella." My mother said while looking at me before she flung her arms around me and embraced me tight. "My little girls growing up."

"Come on mom." I said grabbing her hand and walking with her downstairs. Esme was sitting in the living room with a group of people I didn't know.

"Bella this is the Denali family. They came down to see the wedding." I smiled at them all.

"Edward will be so happy that you guys came. I'm heading out to see what Alice did, you can join me." I said being polite. They all nodded and headed outside with me.

"You look wonderful Bella." The blonde who I assumed was Tanya said. "I'm Tanya." She added holding out her hand. I took it and smiled at her, it seemed nothing could wipe the smile from my face.

Outside was beautiful, all the chairs were white, with the backs covered in a deep red. Candles were covering every surface lighting up the entrance and the backyard. Lillies and roses were scattered on the ground or held in vases. An aisle running down the middle was covered by a white carpet. At the end was a small podium which held a beautifully designed arch. I couldn't even find words to properly described the backyard or how I was feeling, I just knew I would never beable to show Alice how much this meant to me.

"Okay bride it's time to come back upstairs the boys are coming home." Esme said, near my elbow. I nodded to her and faced the Denali family.

"I'm glad you guys could come, please make yourselves comfortable." They all said thank-you and I walked back up stairs turning into a ball of nerves once I reached the top. I walked into Alice's room to see Rosalie and Alice arguing over which shoes they wanted to wear while standing in nothing but their underwear and bra. I couldn't help but laugh. It was a funny sight.

"Bella, tell Alice that she can't wear the Barry Manalo's." Rosalie said her hands on her hips. They were fighting over shoes! This made ma laugh even harder.

"Girls your fighting over a pair of shoes when you have at least three hundred pairs?" I managed to ask through my laughter. Well this was certainly a way to get rid of my nerves. Their was a knock on the door just than, I turned to look at Alice who was too busy arguing with Rosalie to care. Rolling my eyes I got up and opened the door. Emmett and Jasper were standing on the other said in their jeans and T-shirts. If Emmett and Jasper were hear that ment Edward was in the house. My heart beat faster just at the thought.

"We need our tuxes." They said at the same time. I smiled and ushered them in. They both stopped dead at the sight of their wives arguing in their underwaer.

"Rosalie." Emmett said, his mouth open. She turned around and smiled at him, before walking into the closet and giving him his tux.

"Alice?" Jasper said, obviously wondering if his wife was going to be okay.

"Heres, your tux Jasper." She kissed him on the cheek and went back to glaring at Rosalie.

"Don't worry about it boys, they want a pair of shoes." I said laughing slightly as understanding dawned on their expressions.

"OH okay, they always do this." Emmett said, shrugging his shoudlers as if this was the most natural thing in the world for his wife to be doing.

"Bella you look great." Jasper said. I smiled at him before shooing him out of the room to get dressed. I secretly smiled knowing that they had no idea what was going to happen. The plan was in action.

"Okay girls no one gets the Barry Manalo's. Now go put on your dresses and pick new shoes." They both pouted at me but walked into the closet and got changed anyways. They both came out at the same time looking like models who just stepped off the runway. Their dresses were a deep red with an off white sash, they were simple but Alice and Rosalie pulled them off perfectly. It was my wedding and they looked better than me.

"Bells." I heard my father call on the other side of the door. "It's time to head down." The nerves came back full on. It must have been evident on my face for Rosalie and Alice gave me one last hug before rushing out of the room before me. I took on last deep breath before heading down the stairs arm linked in my fathers.

* * *

**Please review. And to all my reviewers I appreciate it greatly. There are pictures of the girls dresses on my profile and when you go there please vote for what story I should do next.**

**LilyAlice**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer is the genius here. Thanks to my friend Lindsay, who I thought wouldn't beable to spell check this. And to Cassie who kept her distracted.**

As the entrance drew nearer, my hold on my fathers arm grew tighter. I never thought I could be this nervous. I knew this was what I wanted and what Edward wanted yet what if he said no? What if I wasn't good enough, I would never be good enough for him. My father stopped me right before we turned the corner. I saw Rosalie ahead of me starting to walk down the aisle. Alice smiled  
encouragingly at me before turning around and following Rosalie.

"Are you ready Bells?" My father whispered in my ear.

"I'm ready." I answered confidently as the music struck up and we started down the aisle. As I turned the corner I saw the most beautiful creature on this earth. Edward stood at the end of the aisle on the podium, dressed in a black tux that contrasted with his skin so perfectly it looked as if he were glowing. The candle light and the setting sun just added to his serene beauty. His eyes were a pure gold that never wavered once from mine. My heart beat frantically in my chest, about to burst from the too many feelings it  
held. I loved the man that stood before me like no other and I knew with every fiber of my being, I would love him for eternity and it would never falter.

I smiled at my love and knew that smile would probably remain on my face for a long time. My brain didn't even register all my friends and family sitting in the chairs along the aisle I was only ever aware of Edward. When we reached the alter, my father turned to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear before releasing my arm and walking back to sit on the chairs behind me. I turned forward and took the final step towards the shining angel, my Edward, my perfect, other half. Of course that last step wouldn't be complete if he didn't have to help me take it. I tripped over the edge and landed softly in Edward's arms, the arms I would gladly spend the rest of my life in. I looked up into his gold eyes and saw something melt in them, a barrier, an emotion, I wasn't sure but what ever it  
was, made him glorious.

"Come, my Bella." He whispered in my ear before setting me gently on my feet. I suddenly realized there was nothing I wanted more than this, being with Edward just seemed right. Edward took my hands gently in his and I was lost, gone forever in his eyes.

"Dearly beloved." I heard Emmett say. As I stared at Edward, I remembered every moment, every memory that had him in it. The first day I met him. Tyler's truck; the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles; the meadow; the first time seeing his house; waking up in the hospital with him there; Italy; the plane ride home; the vote; his bed; every night in my room. Every memory was a flicker, a group of visions that flashed before my mind, as I stared into his eyes. Memories that I would treasure, hoping they wouldn't fade into nothing,  
memories which defined me, which defined who I was going to be. Memories that shouldn't have happened, but luckily the lion fell in love with the lamb. I would no longer call myself a stupid lamb, for this is the smartest decision I could ever make. I wasn't sure until now what exactly I wanted to say to Edward, words faded away and no words could efficiently portray what I felt for him.

"Please share your vows with each other." I heard Emmett say in the distance.

"Before you Bella, life was meaningless, and I was a drifter in search of something more. My life was dark, but you brought it light. You have brought me from my despair and righted everything that was wrong. I was lost in your eyes and your expressions from the very first day and today I still find myself lost in all of you, in my love for you. Everything that I am, is yours, my heart, my body, my mind and for you Bella, my soul. I promise to protect you, love you, cherish you and care for you, for eternity, in life and in death." His voice was rough velvet caressing my body with his words. I could feel the tears falling freely down my cheeks. I had never heard a more beautiful string of words. Edward lifted up his hand and brushed the tears from my cheeks, his cold hands feeling wonderful against my warmed cheek.

"Bella," I heard Emmett say, but how could I say how I felt when it was too complex to put into words.

"Edward." I still felt that familiar thrill that went through me as I said his name. "You are my angel, in a cruel world. I give you all I am and all I am to become, my heart and my soul are yours forever and always have been, even when we were both fighting fate. I love you Edward. Three simple words that I know don't even begin to represent what I feel. Words are just sounds, actions are just movements but feelings are true and pure. And I would hope you wouldn't need Jasper's help to know mine." I heard a snicker run through the vampire crowd. My smile grew as Edward shook his head, his crooked smile in place. "We have been through everything, from the worst to the best. Our love has proved triumphant above all else, where our brains failed us, our hearts showed us the way, through the darkest of times. Without you Edward, I would be nothing. I am yours forever, if you will have me forever." I could only hold back the tears for so long. They fell in streams down my cheeks again, proving how much I needed him.

"Every single last day of forever, Bella." He whispered. The rest of the ceremony seemed to blur past me, only Edward remained.

"You may kiss the bride." I heard Emmett say, smiling brightly at us. Edwards hands raised so they cupped my cheeks, his lips came down and covered mine in a passionate kiss, a kiss I wished would never end. I heard everyone in the crowd clapping and I knew we would have to face them. Edward pulled away from me so he could look into my eyes.

"Should we face them now Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked. I felt my heart inflate at his words.

"Yes I think we should Mr. Cullen." He grabbed my hands again and we turned to face our family and friends. I felt sorry for Jasper having to go through all of this. "I'm sorry Jasper." I whispered and he laughed along with Edward and Emmett. Before I knew what happened a little black blur attacked me in a huge hug.

"Yay, Bella you're my sister now!" She squealed, I looked up at Edward and he smiled before walking over to Esme and hugging her. Rosalie walked over to me next and wrapped one arm around me and the other around Alice.

"We're sisters for eternity girls." Rosalie said. I wrapped my arms around each of them and together we walked off the alter and towards my waiting family. I swear I was never squeezed more in my life, my mom cried a couple of times and so did Jessica and Angela. I finally made it to the Denali family.

"Congratulations, Bella." Tanya said. I smiled at her and the family. "It won't be too long until we meet again." She winked at me.

"I look forward to that day." I said, she smiled at me and turned to Edward.

"I never thought I would see the day that Edward Cullen would find a girl and marry her. But I guess I was wrong, I wish you the best."

"Thank you Tanya." Edward said shaking her hand.

"Okay people lets move this party inside so we can crank up the music." Emmett boomed over the crowd. I giggled quietly at his use of words. Edward placed one arm around my waist and picked me up cradling me against his chest.

"Edward." I giggled, into the crook of his neck.

"Yes?" He answered walking towards the door.

"You don't have to carry me; I do know how to walk." I could feel his chuckle in his chest

"Are you sure you know how to walk Bella?" I smacked him, scowling into his shoulder. "I'm joking, it's tradition." I let him carry the rest of the way in. The living room was amazing. The same white roses and lilies were scattered around it. The furniture was all gone; in its place were tables, chairs and a dance floor. On one table were a cake and a buffet. There were spotlights pointed at the dance floor and candles were the only lighting on the tables. Edward placed me on the ground and I ran straight to Alice.

"It's beautiful." I said in her ear when I hugged her.

"I knew you would like it." She said winking at me. We both laughed. Esme and Carlisle walked over to me both hugging me once.

"Bella, I could have never asked for a better daughter." Carlisle said.

"No we could have never imagined there was someone so perfect like you out there for our Edward." Esme added. I hugged her once more.

"Testing one, two, three." Emmett said into a microphone above the DJ station.

"Oh no who gave Emmett the microphone?" Rosalie groaned to my left. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. I felt Edward's stone cold arms snake around my arms and his chin rest on my shoulder.

"Were you trying to get away form me?" He whispered while kissing my neck.

"No, I was going to hug my sister and new parents." I said, turning my head so I could kiss his lips.

"I think its time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." Emmet's comment was met by cheers. Suddenly the room was filled with Claire de Lune. I smiled at Edward as he took my hand and lead me out onto the dance floor and into a smooth waltz. By the time the song had ended almost everyone was on the dance floor. Emmett ran back up onto the stage to put on a faster song. I didn't want to dance more than I needed to so I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards vacant table. I watched as Rosalie,  
Emmett, Alice and Jasper danced like a group of ten year olds would in the eighties.

"Are you happy about getting those… " Edward waved towards his siblings."…As siblings?"

"Definitely, they wouldn't be Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper without their corky humour." My comment earned a series of thumbs up and smiles from the group in question.

"I can hear the revenge working." Edward whispered low in my ear. I chuckled knowing Alice and Rosalie would keep Emmett and Jasper distracted until it was too late.

"Congratulations Bella." I heard Mike say from my right. I turned to face him smiling.

"Thanks Mike."

"I hope he's the one you want, truly, and that he won't leave you again." Mike said, through clenched teeth. I knew there were still hard feelings between Mike and Edward but I didn't think Mike was rude enough to bring that up at my wedding. I could feel Edward's growl building in his chest.

"Mike there is no one else for me, were you not paying attention to my wedding vows?" I asked coolly. Before he could answer my siblings were surrounding us and Mike excused himself.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't think he would actually say that." Edward said, kissing me once before pulling me up from my chair. "I know what you need...cake!" I smiled at him, plotting to shove cake in his face. Emmett left our side and went back to the microphone.

"I think the couple is ready to cut the cake. Remember Bella be careful with that knife." Emmett warned jokingly. I saw every one of my family and friends laugh at this, and the all too familiar blush creep up my cheeks.

"I've never cut myself before Emmett." I said pouting.

"Of course not Bella you just, fell, tripped, tumbled, ran into, stepped on or stumbled into the sharp objects." That comment earned another round of chuckles. Scowling, I went over to the buffet table and threw a hunk of broccoli at him, laughing when it hit him in the head.

"Emmett, stop teasing my wife." Edward said, with a hint of laughter still in his tone. I could see the flashing of my mom's camera when Edward and I stopped in front of the wedding cake. I grabbed the knife first cutting a piece of cake, grabbing it and shoving it in Edward's perfect face. I laughed at his surprised expression and slowly started to back up when he grabbed a piece of his own.

"You wouldn't. This is an expensive dress and my hair and make-up is all nice."

"I think you would look absolutely beautiful with cake on your face." He said drawing closer. The crowd was watching intently, some of the girls giggled.

"If any cake touches my face you're going to have to lick it off." I challenged. He shrugged and lunged at me, pushing his handful of cake in my face. I shrieked in shock, whipping the cake from my cheeks.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I said sternly, glaring at him.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." He said, mimicking my tone.

"Okay folks, it looks as if you can eat cake now, the bride and groom are going to glare at each other for a moment longer." Emmett said "Hey Rosie, you want some cake?" He asked.

"No I'm good Emmett, I want to dance." Edward walked up to me and bent his face down, licking the length of my cheek. My eyes widened in shock, I never thought he would actually do that.

"I told you I would lick it off." He whispered in my ear, before licking the rest off my face.

"Eww now my face is sticky." I whined. He laughed at me before leaving to retrieve a cloth, for both his and my face. Alice came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"The plan is ago in less than one minute Bella." She said before walking back onto the floor to dance with Jasper. I looked closely at them and saw the seams in their tuxes' slowly ripping. Edward came back and handed me a cloth before walking with me in tow towards the edge of the dance floor so we could get a better look. Right on cue both Emmett's and Jasper's tuxes' ripped and fell in pieces to the floor. The room became deafingly loud with laughter. Jasper stood there shocked, wearing bright green boxers. Emmett looked just as shocked but beat Jasper, by wearing white boxers with hearts on them. Rosalie and Alice were laughing the hardest, each one leaning against each other for support.

"Now that's pay back." Alice finally managed to say to an angry looking Jasper. The rest of the reception went by fast and by midnight I was exhausted on my feet.

"I'm so happy for you Bella." My mother said. "I hope to see you once more before you leave for college." I nodded and she left. I sighed against Edward as I watched the last of the guests leave.

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward asked me. I nodded, letting him pick me up and carry me to the car. Before I drifted off to sleep in the passenger seat I heard Emmett and Jasper yell.

"ROSE, ALICE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR PLAYSTATION!" I grinned one more time, glad that I had such an awesome family, and wondering about what strange adventures we could get ourselves into.

"Sleep, my Bella." The angel's voice was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**This has been an amazing story to wriet and I wouldn't havce wrote it weren't for my readers and reviewers so thank you too: **

**abovetherim, The Cullen Ninja, minnie mouse 101, Prpurpledragon, Peppermint Sprinkles, twilightlover16, sistergrimm2, edwardjustproposed, writergirl6, run4mustangs, pirateofthenight, Edward911, Mrs Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, lollie-rox-mysocks, Ilovetwilight-kk, MalfoyZutaraFreak, Trueloveskiss, luvnycki, sounds of music, flamingo1325, sha-nikki buzz, my-bella, Andrazuria, Rain-Twilight-Forever-Love, Pirateofthenight, palendrome, Goofy-4ever, Cue The Starlight, hartyvampire, Jexana, Gracefulwater, Vampire Crayons, ILoveJasperHale, cullenboisrbetter, headlight39, harmony nights, we're only human, edwardcullenismine-1313, XsecretXpenwriterX, todayiamglad, lexxi2292, RedRoseBellaSwan, mckellsaxey, marbledreams, HowBlueBirdsSing. Luckybugg. GinnyBrown is here and now, redneckgal A.K.A anko-sama. fancygirl44, c.l.f.k, Patrick Henry jr, forbidden lovex11, starbuck49. nekkid-emmett-anity, Raaee, Obsessed Fan 16. la-tua-cantante-24601, kickoffurshoes247**

**wow never knew that many people reviewed. THANK YOU!!! And this is the end hope you loved it still would love your reviews. My new story will take alittle longer to get up.**

**LilyAlice**


End file.
